El Secreto Del Principe
by Brianda Cullen
Summary: Obligada a tomarse un descanso, la investigadora Isabella Swan veía aquellas vacaciones como un castigo. Pero entonces conoció a aquel dios de ojos verdes que era Edward Cullen, un hombre tan seguro y tan misterioso que despertó la curiosidad de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

_**Si él se marchaba, se llevaría su corazón…**_

_Obligada a tomarse un descanso después de varios contratiempos, la investigadora Isabella Swan veía aquellas vacaciones como un castigo. Pero entonces conoció a aquel dios de ojos verdes que era Edward Cullen, un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo y tan misterioso que despertó la curiosidad de Bella. _

_Estar entre los brazos de Edward no suponía ningún esfuerzo, pero descubrir que por sus venas corría sangre real fue para ella una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Era la ocasión ideal para demostrar sus dotes como investigadora. Pero si revelaba que Edward era el príncipe europeo que había huido, lo perdería para siempre..._

**Prólogo**

Asomado al balcón, Emmet Hale estaba observando con gesto torvo los terrenos del rancho para turistas que llevaba su apellido. Era el día de su cumpleaños, pero no estaba resultando precisamente feliz, y Alice, su hermana, era la culpable.

En ese momento estaba intentando hacerlo comulgar con otra de sus ridículas ideas para convertir el rancho en un negocio más próspero. Y de todas, aquélla sin duda se llevaba la palma.

–Mira estos números, Emmet –le dijo agitando el grueso libro de cuentas. Tenemos que hacer algo rápido o iremos a la quiebra.

–Tampoco nos va tan mal.

«Ni muy bien, reconoció a regañadientes para sus adentros.

–Este verano hemos vuelto a tener poquísimos huéspedes. Los ranchos para turistas están perdiendo su atractivo; el romanticismo nostálgico del Viejo Oeste está pasado de moda. Necesitamos algo que sea innovador, algo acorde con los tiempos.

Emmet reprimió un gruñido de exasperación antes de girarse sobre los talones para cruzar las puertas cristaleras, abiertas de par en par, y entrar de nuevo en su despacho.

–¿Y crees que convertir el rancho en un nidito de amor va a solucionar nuestros problemas?

– ¿Qué quieres? Tampoco te gustó la idea de montar un balneario zen donde la gente pudiera venir a relajarse y meditar –contestó ella yendo detrás de él. Además, el amor lo cura todo. El amor... y la aromaterapia.

Emmet no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su hermana pequeña era una adepta de esa tontería de la Nueva Era que promulgaba la paz, el amor, y las terapias alternativas.

–Mira, Alice, esto es un rancho serio, no una casa de citas.

Bastante le había fastidiado ya haber tenido que convertirlo en un rancho para turistas. Lo único que le faltaría sería tener paseándose por allí a parejitas haciéndose arrumacos.

–Oh, por favor... –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No se trataría de eso. ¿Te acuerdas de la serie Vacaciones en el mar, ésa en la que hacían cruceros y en cada episodio se enamoraba alguien? Pues esto sería algo parecido: «El Rancho del Amor»... un lugar en el que los solteros puedan encontrar a su media naranja.

–No.

–¿Pero por qué no? Ahora mismo es lo que está haciendo furor, Emmet: en Internet, en las universidades, en las iglesias... hasta hay agencias que se dedican a buscarte pareja.

–Me da igual.

–Muy bien; perfecto –dijo su hermana con los brazos en jarras–. Deja que nos endeudemos más aún; deja que el primo Demetri acabe comprándonos los terrenos para construir aquí un centro comercial.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la pared. Emmet sabía que aquello no significaba que se hubiese rendido; que seguiría machacándolo con ese rollo del amor hasta que lo convenciese o se tirase por el balcón.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo era cierto que el negocio iba mal. Había creído que convertir el rancho familiar en un rancho para turistas, recurriendo al gancho del Salvaje Oeste podría salvarlos de la ruina, pero Alice tenía razón; no había funcionado.

–Piensa en otra cosa... cualquier cosa menos eso del «Rancho del Amor».

–El que Victoria te dejara por James y sus pozos de petróleo no es motivo para que eches pestes sobre el amor.

A Emmet le hirvió la sangre cuando Alice sacó a colación a su ex mujer y al tipo por el que lo había abandonado. Al pronunciar sus votos ante el altar Victoria había dicho que lo amaría hasta que la muerte los separase, pero la llama de su amor se había apagado mucho antes... tan pronto como sus finanzas habían empezado a rodar cuesta abajo.

–Mira, lo mejor será que lo dejemos para otro momento. La discusión se ha terminado –le dijo irritado a su hermana.

Tenía un presupuesto que cuadrar, ganado que sacrificar, y una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños de la que no se iba a poder escapar.

–De eso nada –replicó Alice poniendo los brazos en jarras. Era casi tan cabezota como él–. Este rancho también es mi hogar, y el impedir que se hunda es algo que me concierne a mí tanto como a ti. El único modo de tener más visitantes es haciendo algo con gancho... ¿y qué podría resultarle a la gente más atractivo que la posibilidad de encontrar el amor?

–No lo sé; ¿beberse una botella de arsénico? Alice lo miró con los ojos entornados. –De modo que es eso, ¿no?

Oh–oh... Emmet le temía cada vez que le lanzaba esa mirada de «a mí no me engañas».

–¿Qué?

–Lo que te pasa, querido hermano... es que estás asustado.

Emmet frunció el entrecejo. –¿De qué?

–De esa palabrita de cuatro letras: a–m–o–r.

–¡Qué tontería! No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. –No es una tontería. De hecho no es que te dé miedo; es que te aterra.

–Te digo que no.

–Pues yo te digo que sí–insistió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba empezando a enfadarlo de verdad. Para él, un ranchero, un hombre duro... el que alguien insinuase siquiera que le tenía miedo a algo era casi un insulto.

–No, no es cierto; lo que ocurre es que he tenido una mala experiencia, no es que me asuste el amor. –Demuéstralo –lo desafió ella. –¿Cómo?

–Si quieres que te crea tendrás que hacer que dos de nuestros huéspedes se enamoren. –Ni hablar.

–¿Lo ves? –lo picó ella muy ufana–; te niegas porque sabes que fracasarías.

Emmet apretó los dientes, herido en su ego masculino.

–¿Nos apostamos algo a que no? –¿Para qué? Sabes que vas a perder. –Te digo que no.

–Muy bien. En ese caso... te desafío a que hagas que se enamoren los dos primeros huéspedes solteros que recibamos este mes.

–¿Y si lo consigo?

–Si lo consigues no volveré a mencionar lo de «El Rancho del Amor»; pero si pierdes... tendrás que dejarme llevar a cabo mi idea.

Una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujó en los labios de Emmet.

–Hecho.

Alice profirió un gritito de entusiasmo antes de arrojarse a su cuello en un abrazo que casi lo derribó. –Esto va a ser genial –dijo–. De hecho hasta te ayudaré.

–Eh, espera un momento... –murmuró él receloso–. ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme si quieres que pierda la apuesta?

–Porque cuando compruebes por ti mismo el poder del amor estoy segura de que cambiarás de opinión respecto a mi idea.

Emmet contrajo el rostro.

–Creía que habías dicho que si perdías te rendirías y te olvidarías de eso de «El Rancho del Amor». –Y lo haré... –respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa– si aún te sigue pareciendo una mala idea cuando hayamos logrado que se enamoren dos huéspedes. Claro que todavía no hemos decidido a quiénes vamos a intentar emparejar... –dijo poniéndose a pasear por el despacho.

Emmet casi se podía imaginar un montón de ruedecillas dentadas dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza. –... pero se me está ocurriendo que tenemos a un hombre guapísimo que sería perfecto... –murmuró su hermana.

A Emmet se le pusieron las orejas tiesas. ¿No estaría pensando en...'?

–Si te refieres a Edward, olvídalo.

Alice se detuvo y lo miró curiosa.

–¿Por qué'? Está soltero, ¿no?

Sí, era soltero, pero al invitar a su amigo a pasar allí el verano, Emmet le había prometido que tendría privacidad; no que le encontraría una esposa.

–Porque no y ya está –dijo tajante.

–Pues tiene que ser él; es el primer huésped soltero que nos ha llegado este mes. Ése era el trato.

Justo en ese momento se oyó fuera la puerta de un coche cerrándose, y Alice corrió al balcón. Asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas y luego se giró sobre los talones y palmeó entusiasmada como una cría.

–Ahí abajo tenemos a una chica joven que nos viene como caída del cielo dijo–. Por el modo en que va vestida no parece muy femenina... pero es una chica al fin y al cabo, así que servirá. Iré a darle la bienvenida.

Besó a su hermano en la mejilla, corrió a la puerta, y la abrió con tal ímpetu que su hermano dio un respingo. Sin embargo, antes de salir se detuvo con la mano aún en el picaporte y se volvió hacia él.

–Recuerda que hemos hecho una apuesta –le advirtió señalándolo con el índice–; ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Sería muy mal karma y alteraría el equilibrio cósmico del rancho.

«El equilibrio cósmico», repitió Emmet sarcástico para sus adentros cuando se hubo marchado. El equilibrio cósmico del rancho ya estaba alterado. Sin embargo no tenía por costumbre faltar a su palabra. Estaba a punto de disparar a su pobre amigo las flechas envenenadas de Cupido. En fin... todo fuera por evitar que su hermana convirtiera el rancho de su familia en «El Rancho del Amor».

* * *

**Hola Chicas!! se que quiza quieran mas acción, pero calma.... jejeje mil besos, y xfa dejen Reviews**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Brianda Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Reprimiendo un gemido de desesperación, Isabella Swan abrió el maletero de su coche y sacó de él su escaso equipaje, su portátil, y una bolsita de mano donde iba su principal herramienta de trabajo, su grabadora.

Pensándolo mejor, sin embargo, dejó la bolsita. ¿A quién iba a espiar en Maribella, Oklahoma?

Levantó la vista hacia la casa de tres plantas que se alzaba en medio de aquel rancho de cuatro mil hectáreas, preguntándose por qué habría tenido que exiliarla su hermana Angela a un sitio como ése.

Obviamente no había dicho que fuera un exilio, pero ella sabía que lo era. Su cuñado Ben, marido de su hermana y dueño de la Investigaciones Wright, para la que trabajaba, la habría despedido en el acto si Ángela no hubiese decidido alejarla de allí hasta que las cosas se calmasen.

–Por un error de nada... –masculló irritada entre dientes.

En la oscuridad de la noche no había visto esa maceta debajo de la ventana ni se había dado cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. En aquel momento había estado demasiado entusiasmada con la posibilidad de descubrir finalmente a Félix Kensel como para fijarse en esos detalles.

Aquel tipo había demandado a su empresa porque supuestamente un accidente laboral lo había dejado incapacitado de por vida, pero al investigarlo a petición de la compañía Bella lo había pillado haciendo pesas en su casa, sin el collarín, y con la silla de ruedas doblada en un rincón.

Ella se había acercado de puntillas a la ventana, cámara en mano para poder sacar unas cuantas fotografías... y había tropezado con la dichosa maceta, cayendo de bruces a través de la ventana abierta.

De acuerdo que había echado a perder una investigación de varios meses, que su cuñado había perdido mucho dinero y que aquello había supuesto un golpe para su reputación, pero... ¿acaso era culpa suya que a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido poner una maceta justo debajo de la ventana? Además, ¿no era ya bastante castigo la vergüenza que sentía por su torpeza?

Cerró el maletero con mal genio, y su mala suerte quiso que al hacerlo se le quedara pillada la manga de la camisa vaquera que llevaba a modo de chaqueta. Resoplando, tiró con fuerza para soltarla... y la rasgó. Bajó deprimida la vista a la prenda que había tomado prestada a su padre. Le gustaba la ropa grande; la hacía sentirse menos desgarbada de lo que era con su metro ochenta.

Quizá no fuese muy a la moda, pero no le importaba. Ella era detective... o al menos era lo que quería llegar a ser; no tenía tiempo para hacerse la manicura, ni para salir a comprarse trapitos, ni mucho menos para pasarse las tardes en una peluquería. Con recogerse cada mañana su melena castaña con una goma elástica le sobraba.

Su trabajo era su vida y era lo que se le daba bien... por mucho que su cuñado no estuviese de acuerdo. Tenía que lograr volver a congraciarse con él y sabía que la mejor manera sería resolver un caso, pero... ¿cómo iba a conseguir un caso allí, donde sólo había pasto y ganado?

–Tómate unas vacaciones; descansa; recupera energías –le había dicho su hermana, poniéndole en la mano el folleto de aquel rancho para turistas dame un poco de tiempo para quitarle el enfado a Ben.

Y ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí, con una manga rasgada y su amor propio magullado, condenada al exilio en el rancho Hale por un espacio indeterminado de tiempo. Su hermana Ángela le había dicho que no volviese a casa hasta que ella se lo dijese.

Con la maleta en una mano y el maletín del portátil en la otra, Bella se acercó a la casa, que parecía sacada de una película de John Wayne.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que pasó sin llamar y se encontró en un inmenso vestíbulo. En la pared había colgado un retrato antiguo de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos y cabello muy repeinado, y una mujer con la misma expresión avinagrada que debía de ser su esposa. ¿Por qué habrían puesto un cuadro así precisamente a la entrada de la casa?, se preguntó Bella. No le daba a uno la impresión de ser bienvenido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su derecha un área despejada con una mesa de recepción, y con la mirada fija aún en la desagradable pareja se volvió hacia esa dirección... para darse de bruces con el pecho de un hombre alto y fuerte. Bella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro parecido al de las esculturas griegas, de proporciones perfectas, que la dejó sin aliento.

–Hola –la saludó el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado boquiabierta y cerró la boca antes de balbucir un «lo siento» y dar un paso atrás.

–De verdad que lo siento –repitió; a veces soy tan patosa... pero es que estaba mirando ese cuadro y...

El desconocido se quitó el sombrero vaquero que llevaba y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada. Tenía pelo de chico malo, la clase de pelo que volvía locas a las mujeres: Lacio, rebelde... y también un poco largo. Esos mechones rubios oscuros parecían una fantasía hecha realidad, y de pronto sintió un deseo ridículo de tocarlos, peinarlos con los dedos.

–Por lo que me han dicho son antepasados de los dueños actuales del rancho –dijo él; quienes construyeron esta casa. El retrato se pintó con motivo de su boda.

Bella volvió a mirar el espantoso cuadro y contrajo el rostro.

–No puede decirse que hicieran muy buena pareja, ¿verdad?

El hombre se rió.

–Pues según me han contado parece que fueron muy felices juntos.

–No lo dudo, pero por sus caras cualquiera lo diría. Espero que los Hale actuales no se les parezcan.

–Son unas personas estupendas; de una hospitalidad extraordinaria.

–Me alegra oír eso, porque no creo que me gustase tener que ver caras como ésas en cada comida.

–¿Significa eso que va a hospedarse usted aquí?

Bella llevaba un rato notando algo raro en su acento, y en ese momento volvió a notarlo.

La verdad era que parecía enteramente un vaquero, pero estaban en un rancho para turistas y cualquiera podía comprar un sombrero y unas botas.

–Sí, voy a quedarme una temporada contestó.

De hecho se consideraba más prisionera que huésped de aquel lugar.

–Me da la impresión de que la idea no la entusiasma.

–Es una larga historia –respondió ella.

Sí, una historia demasiado humillante como para compartirla con nadie, y mucho menos con un hombre con tanta clase y tan guapo que parecía un modelo.

Se agachó para recoger sus maletas, pero él fue más rápido que ella.

–Permítame.

Bella lo miró de hito en hito mientras levantaba las maletas con una facilidad pasmosa. Era imposible que fuese un vaquero; la gente del campo no usaba ese lenguaje tan refinado. Ni caminaban con tanta elegancia ni tan erguidos, añadió para sus adentros al verlo echar a andar hacia el área de recepción.

No, era alguien con estudios y probablemente con dinero, alguien que pertenecía a un mundo más sofisticado que aquél; se le notaba a la legua. Bella frunció los labios. Los hombres así solían tener muchos humos. Sin duda en ese momento estaría pensando que ya la tenía en el bote.

Subiéndose la manga rasgada, que acababa de caérsele otra vez, lo siguió hasta la mesa de recepción. Tras ella había una mujer pequeña y menuda.

–Hola; soy Isabella Swan. Hice una reserva por teléfono.

La mujer, que llevaba en el pecho una plaquita con su nombre, Macy, se puso unas enormes gafas de pasta negra.

–Oh, sí, la estábamos esperando –le dijo sacando de una carpeta un impreso que puso sobre la mesa–. Sólo tiene que firmar esto. Su habitación está en la segunda planta, y es el número... –murmuró volviéndose hacia el cuadro de llaves–... tres –dijo girándose de nuevo hacia ella con una sonrisa y una llave en la mano que le tendió–. Está justo al final del pasillo, pasada la del señor Cullen; creo que ya se conocen.

–Em... bueno, no nos hemos presentado todavía, pero sí.

El hombre dejó el equipaje de Bella en el suelo y extendió una mano a la par que le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes.

–Edward Cullen –dijo.

Bella le estrechó la mano y al hacerlo sintió cómo un curioso cosquilleo le subía por el brazo.

–Isabella Swan; más conocida como «Bella, la patosa» –contestó–. No es usted americano, ¿verdad?

–Me ha pillado –respondió él sonriendo.

A pesar de la sonrisa a Bella le pareció advertir cierto recelo en su mirada, pero en ese momento una mujer bajó por las escaleras a su derecha, desviando su atención. El cabello, corto y lacio, le caía sobre los hombros, y de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes de cristal con forma de pirámides que bailaban sin cesar.

–Hola, Edward–saludó al apuesto extranjero. Qué tierno por tu parte ayudarla con las maletas. No sé dónde diablos puede haberse metido Seth. Seguro que está por ahí, jugando, en vez de estar donde tiene que estar, atendiendo a los huéspedes. Para algo es el botones... –se volvió hacia Bella y le tendió la mano–. Soy Alice Hale; y supongo que tú serás Bella Swan. ¿No te importa que te tutee, verdad?; eres tan joven... –añadió mientras Bella le estrechaba aturdida la mana–. ¿Te ha hablado Macy de la barbacoa de esta noche y de la excursión a caballo de mañana?

–Em... No –balbució Bella, y Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano –le explicó Alice–, y para celebrarlo vamos a hacer una barbacoa a las siete. Espero que te unas a nosotros; así podrías conocer al resto de los empleados del rancho y a los otros huéspedes.

–Oh, sí, claro que iré... –balbució Bella.

Justo lo que le faltaba, pensó para sus adentros: tener que socializar cuando lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era quedarse en su habitación, lamentándose por su mala suerte.

–Estupendo; pues aquí tienes–respondió Alice con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le daba un papel impreso.

Bella le echó un vistazo. Parecía un horario.

–Todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí –le dijo Alice antes de volverse hacia el extranjero–. Edward, tesoro, ¿te importaría acompañar a Bella y subirle el equipaje?

–Oh, no es necesario, de verdad –balbució Bella atropelladamente.

Pero aquel hombre guapísimo con sonrisa de cine y cuerpo de atleta estaba ya tomando de nuevo sus maletas.

–Será un placer –dijo.

Sin duda aquello era una exageración, pero Bella no pudo menos que sentirse halagada por su caballerosidad.

Su curiosidad de detective... o al menos ésa era la excusa que se dio a sí misma... la llevó a seguirlo con la mirada mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras con esas piernas largas y fuertes enfundadas en aquellos vaqueros que le quedaban perfectos.

«Dios, qué calor hace aquí », pensó tirándose del cuello de la camiseta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación en el piso de arriba el extranjero se detuvo y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

–Era la número tres, ¿verdad? –le preguntó volviéndose.

–Sí.

El extranjero extendió la mano y Bella se quedó mirándola como una tonta hasta que comprendió que quería que le diera la llave para abrirle la puerta. Halagada, se la entregó.

–Gracias... aunque no era necesario –le dijo mientras él la introducía en la cerradura y la giraba–; podría haberlo hecho yo.

–Pero mi madre se habría horrorizado de mis modales si lo hubiese permitido.

Bella sonrió.

–Creo que me caería bien tu madre.

Él sonrió también.

–Estoy seguro de ello. Es una mujer encantadora –respondió abriendo y haciéndose a un lado.

Bella pasó y él entró a continuación. Dejó el equipaje en el suelo y se acercó a la mesita alta que había junto a la cama.

–Te han dejado un periódico –murmuró tomándolo con asco entre dos dedos, como si fuera un ratón muerto.

Al verlo Bella contrajo el rostro: el Dallas Dad y Mirror. En ese mismo periódico había aparecido la noticia de su arresto por allanamiento de morada. «Allanamiento de morada... por amor de Dios», pensó apretando los dientes. Simplemente había caído a través de la ventana abierta por accidente.

–Lo último que quiero leer mientras esté aquí es un periódico –masculló.

Edward lo dejó caer en la papelera.

–Tampoco yo.

Bella se acercó a la mesita redonda junto a la ventana para oler el centro de flores que la adornaba y tomó una manzana del cesto de fruta que le habían dejado.

–No te cae muy bien la gente de la prensa, ¿eh? –dijo.

–No muy bien, no –admitió él–. No me parece que revolver en la vida de los demás sea una manera muy digna de ganarse la vida.

Vaya, pensó Bella contrayendo el rostro. Pues si los reporteros no le caían bien no quería ni preguntar qué opinión le merecían los detectives privados.

Frotó la manzana roja en la manga de la camisa rasgada esforzándose por no mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan guapo.

–¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –inquirió.

–Dos días –contestó él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta abierta.

–¿Y vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? Diablos; ¿por qué le había preguntado eso?

–Tanto como haga falta. Interesante respuesta. –¿Como haga falta para qué? –Para conocerte mejor, por supuesto.

Bella se rió. Debía de estar tomándole el pelo.

Sabía que le caía bien a los hombres, que confiaban en ella... Incluso le pedían consejo, pero todos la veían como a una amiga, o como a una hermana pequeña. Y no era que no hubiera tenido citas; incluso había tenido un medio novio al que prefería olvidar, pero nunca le habían hecho un cumplido... y menos un hombre como aquél.

* * *

**Hola chicas!! me alegra mucho q les este gustando, la historia si esta basada en una novela de Harlequin.... x fa dejen Reviews**

**Las quiero muchisimo**

**mil besos y abrazos**

**Bella Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Edward cerro la puerta de su cuarto y arrojó el sombrero vaquero sobre la cama con la mente aún en aquella joven que acababa de arribar al rancho Hale.

Le había hecho gracia aquella tal Bella Swan con sus ocurrentes contestaciones y esa camisa de la que le sobraban al menos un par de tallas. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que habitualmente trataba, pero quizá ése fuera el motivo por el que le resultaba tan intrigante. No era como ésas que lo miraban con ojitos tiernos cuando les hablaba, ni como ésas otras que flirteaban descaradamente con él. Claro que tampoco conocía su verdadera identidad. Por primera vez estaba en un sitio donde nadie a excepción de su antiguo compañero de universidad, Emmett Hale, sabía que era príncipe del pequeño reino de Montavia.

Aunque durante toda su vida había estado en el ojo público por su condición, había sido su hermano mayor, Jasper, quien había sido objeto de mayor atención por parte de los medios. Desde su muerte, sin embargo, los paparazzi se habían convertido en una auténtica plaga para él y no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

La prensa americana, aunque había seguido con interés su breve paso por una universidad del país, aún no había descubierto su presencia allí, algo que tenía que agradecer a Emmett. Su amigo se había ofrecido a «esconderlo» durante ese verano... el verano en el que tendría que tomar una decisión que afectaría al resto de su vida.

Se masajeó el cuello, agarrotado por la tensión, y fue al escritorio que había junto a la ventana, donde estaba colocado su portátil.

Sí, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Emmett por esas semanas que iba a tener de paz y tranquilidad, pensó abriendo el portátil y encendiéndolo. En cambio, para su amigo, que había tenido que convertir el rancho en un rancho para turistas para no hundirse en la ruina, debía de ser un tormento tener a gente paseándose todo el día por sus tierras.

Emmet había encajado tan mal como él en la universidad de Princeton, aunque por diferentes razones, y probablemente el motivo por el que habían hecho tan buenas migas había sido porque los dos eran más bien de temperamento solitario y tranquilo.

Tecleó su contraseña en el ordenador y abrió el programa del correo electrónico para ver si tenía algún mensaje de palacio. Le había prometido a su padre, el rey Carlisle, que se mantendría en contacto con él por si surgiera alguna crisis que lo obligara a regresar... cosa que no estaba ansioso por hacer, y no porque no amase a su país y a las buenas gentes que lo habitaban.

En el año que había estado estudiando en la universidad de Princeton, Emmett lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de primavera allí, en su rancho de Oklahoma, y había sido maravilloso para él poder liberarse por unas semanas de las convenciones y la engorrosa diplomacia que gobernaban su vida... o lo intentaban.

Aquel año se había enamorado de Estados Unidos y se había licenciado en Turismo, carrera que había elegido porque quería potenciar ese sector en su país y así darlo a conocer en el resto del mundo. La prensa, sin embargo, no se había tomado en serio sus intenciones, y cuando había anunciado que completaría sus estudios en una universidad americana se habían burlado, insinuando que aquello era sólo una excusa para pasar una temporada en el extranjero y divertirse.

Lo llamaban «el príncipe playboy», y aunque de playboy tenía más bien poco, no podía negar que le gustaba divertirse... como a cualquiera. No creía que eso fuera un pecado.

Sin embargo nunca lo había preocupado demasiado lo que dijeran de él; al fin y al cabo no era el primogénito. No, no había tenido que preocuparse... hasta que unos días antes de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños su hermano Jasper, el príncipe heredero, murió en un accidente durante sus vacaciones de Navidad en los Alpes, mientras esquiaban.

Edward cerró los ojos y trató de apartar de su mente el terrible recuerdo de la nieve blanca teñida de rojo, el silencio que había seguido al accidente y su espantoso sentimiento de culpa.

Después de aquello, él, Edward Cullen, se había convertido sin quererlo en el heredero a la corona y su vida había cambiado por completo.

Siempre había sabido que si algún día le pasara algo a su hermano él ocuparía su puesto, pero nadie del reino había imaginado nunca que fuera a ocurrirle algo, y aunque sus padres los habían educado a ambos para reinar, él no había puesto demasiado de su parte. De hecho, cada vez que había podido se había saltado aquellas pesadas cumbres internacionales y cenas de estado a las que se suponía que debía asistir como príncipe que era.

Su hermano, al contrario que él, siempre se había tomado sus responsabilidades muy en serio. Jasper habría sido un gran rey, un rey fuerte y capaz, igual que había sido un hermano cariñoso y justo.

El corazón de Edward aún lloraba su pérdida, y no sólo la de Jasper, el hermano, sino también la de Jasper, el amigo... el mejor amigo que había tenido. Se frotó los ojos, que se le habían humedecido de pronto. ¿Sería él digno de ocupar el puesto que debería haber ocupado su hermano?

Poco después de la muerte de Jasper su padre lo había mandado a la academia militar, y él, aturdido como estaba aún en esos momentos por la pérdida, no se había opuesto ni había protestado. Su paso por la academia había fortalecido su carácter, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para ser rey.

Una voz computarizada le anunció que tenía correo. El primer mensaje era de su hermana, Rosalie. Si llegase a enterarse de dónde estaba pronto se sabría en toda Europa y América. Adoraba a su hermana, pero sabía que era incapaz de guardar un secreto.

¡Edward!, ¿dónde estás? , decía el mensaje. El conde Aro está histérico desde que desapareciste.

Con la vista aún fija en la pantalla, Edward frunció el entrecejo. El conde Aro, el jefe de la Casa Real, era el principal motivo por el que se había marchado del país como un fugitivo. Únicamente su padre y Peter, su ayuda de cámara y confidente, sabían dónde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Si Aro se hubiese enterado de sus intenciones probablemente habría tenido que viajar con cuatro o cinco guardaespaldas.

Durante toda su vida... y más aún desde la muerte de Jasper, el conde había estado encima de él como una madre sobreprotectora... o quizá más bien como un buitre. No podía tomar una decisión ni ir a ningún sitio sin antes tener la aprobación del conde Aro... y por lo general no la conseguía; nada de lo que hacía le parecía bien.

Dejando a un lado su irritación, Edward continuó leyendo.

Estoy segura de que el viejo Peter sabe dónde te encuentras, pero se niega a soltar prenda, igual que nuestro padre, que no hace más que huir de mí como si fuera una mosca que lo estuviera persiguiendo. Si no tengo pronto noticias tuyas me moriré: no puedo soportar esta intriga.

El dramatismo de su hermana Rosalie le arrancó a Edward una sonrisa. El siguiente mensaje era de Peter. Lleno de humor y de las últimas noticias de la corte, hizo sentir a Edward una punzada de nostalgia. En un párrafo su ayuda de cámara le recordaba con mucha guasa que Lady Jane todavía estaba molesta con él.

Edward se rió. Lady Jane, la hija del conde Aro, estaba detrás de él desde hacía tiempo y no podía ser más pertinaz, y Edward sabía que nada haría más felices a su padre y al conde como verlos comprometidos. Los años pasaban, y la presión de contraer matrimonio para dar continuidad a la línea sucesoria era cada vez mayor.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello lleno de frustración; no tenía ningún deseo de casarse. Por alguna razón sus pensamientos volaron de pronto a la entrañable joven que había conocido hacía unos momentos; Bella Swan. No se parecía en nada a Jane, torpe y desmañada como era, pero quizá tras su apariencia de palito feo, se escondiese un cisne. O quizá no, añadió para sus adentros al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa. En cualquier caso sentía curiosidad por conocerla mejor. Lo había fascinado el contraste entre su aspecto descuidado y la sensualidad de sus labios. Aquellos labios harían fantasear a cualquier hombre.

De pronto estaba deseando asistir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Emmett.

Bella se había tumbado en la cama de su habitación para echarse una siesta, pero no estaba cansada del viaje y allí echada lo único que estaba haciendo era deprimirse. Ella, que nunca había dejado que las emociones controlaran su vida, estaba empezando a sentir ganas de llorar.

No había llorado cuando había cortado con su novio. Mike «Manos Largas», como lo había apodado por su fea costumbre de intentar meterle mano constantemente. Aquel idiota no se merecía sus lágrimas. Pero su carrera sí; su trabajo lo había sido todo para ella y después de su metedura de pata era posible que tuviese que buscarse otro. Era triste pensar que su carrera se hubiese visto truncada con sólo veintiocho años. Probablemente se pasaría el resto de su vida tras el mostrador de un Burger King donde lo único que podría investigar serían restos de hamburguesas y colillas de cigarrillos.

No, su hermana Angela no dejaría que eso ocurriera, se dijo intentando animarse. Le prepararía al bueno de Ben esos platos que tanto le gustaban, lo miraría con ojitos tiernos y haría pucheros, pidiéndole que le diese otra oportunidad, y pronto volvería a estar en activo.

Bella apagó el televisor y miró su reloj de pulsera. Era casi la hora de la barbacoa. En fin, quizá distraerse un poco la haría olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Se levantó de la cama, se colgó la cámara del hombro, y salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo, al aproximarse a la habitación número seis, la del apuesto Edward Cullen, se detuvo, preguntándose si iría a asistir a la barbacoa. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta pero vaciló y fue entonces cuando oyó un ruidito, como un «tap, tap, tap». Curiosa, pegó la oreja a la puerta. Parecía el ruido de las teclas de un ordenador. ¿Sería quizá un empresario adicto al trabajo, de ésos que no eran capaces de desconectar siquiera en vacaciones?

Ni que ella pudiera hablar... De pronto el ruido se paró y oyó las ruedas de una silla deslizándose sobre el parqué. Temiendo que la pillara espiándolo corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajó tan deprisa que al llegar al último escalón se le torció el tobillo y tuvo que ir brincando sobre un pie hasta llegar al exterior de la casa.

Todavía no había tenido tiempo de explorar el rancho, pero le bastó con seguir el olor para encontrar el amplio patio tras la casa donde estaban preparando ya la barbacoa.

En un extremo había una enorme piscina, en el otro una pista de voleibol, y en el centro una parrilla del tamaño de un buque. Había muchos hombres con sus sombreros vaqueros y también varias mujeres, aunque ellos las superaban ampliamente en número.

Su hermana sin duda le habría dicho que aquélla era una oportunidad excelente y que quizá conociese a algún hombre interesante al que también ella le resultase interesante, pero Bella hacía tiempo que había aceptado la triste realidad de que los hombres no la encontraban atractiva. En fin, qué se le iba a hacer; había mujeres hermosas y mujeres con cerebro. Ella nunca encajaría en la primera categoría, pero se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a la segunda.

–¡Bella, qué bien que hayas venido! –exclamó la anfitriona de la fiesta, Alice Hale, acercándose a ella.

La larga y colorida falda que llevaba puesta hizo pensar a Bella en un corro de gitanas bailando con panderetas en torno a una fogata.

–Ven, te presentaré a los demás –le dijo. La comida ya está casi lista.

Y así, durante los siguientes minutos Alice la llevó de un lado a otro, presentándole a todos aquellos vaqueros. Al cabo de un rato Bella tenía la cabeza mareada con tanto nombre y el intrigante Edward seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

Alice la condujo finalmente hasta un enorme árbol a cuya sombra estaban sentados un hombre y un chico, con el perro más feo que Bella había visto nunca entre ambos. Tenía unos ojos inquietantes, pero ni cuando se acercaron los despegó del muchacho, al que estaba mirando con adoración.

–Y éste es mi hermano mayor, Emmett –anunció Alice señalando al hombre–, el que cumple años.

–Felicidades, señor Hale –le dijo Bella–. Gracias por invitarme a su fiesta.

El hombre, que era alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, la miró con expresión torva.

–No hay de qué –masculló.

Bella parpadeó. No parecía que fuese muy amistoso.

–Y este hombrecito es mi sobrino Evan –añadió Alice, señalando con un ademán al niño, que era como una versión en miniatura de Emmett.

Evan levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

–Bienvenida al rancho Hale –le dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Bella se agachó frente a él.

–Vaya, gracias. Supongo que eres el dueño de todas estas tierras. Eres muy afortunado; es un sitio precioso.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño, y su padre dijo:

–Evan heredará este rancho algún día. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que así sea.

Bella no comprendió a qué venía eso, ni por qué se había puesto a la defensiva, así que farfulló una respuesta y se alejó. Antes permanecería cerca de una serpiente de cascabel que de aquel tipo. Además, a pesar de que él era el dueño del rancho y de que sin duda no se haría nada sin su aprobación, no parecía que le hiciese mucha gracia tener a todos aquellos extraños en sus tierras. Y si estaba de ese humor en su fiesta de cumpleaños no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando tuviese un mal día.

–No malinterpretes a mi hermano –le dijo Alice yendo tras ella–. En realidad no es así de gruñón.

–Pues si es fingido lo hace muy bien –contestó ella–. ¿No ha pensado nunca en hacerse actor?

Alice se rió.

–Es que está preocupado porque el negocio no va muy bien –le confesó.

–¿Para cuántos huéspedes tenéis habitaciones? –inquirió Bella, paseando la vista por los verdes prados, que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

–Treinta como mucho –contestó Alice–. Aparte de la casa tenemos dos barracones; uno para huéspedes y otro para los vaqueros que trabajan en el rancho.

–Entonces, aparte de recibir a turistas... ¿éste es un rancho de verdad, como dice el folleto?

–Oh, sí, por supuesto; si por ejemplo quieres salir a reunir el ganado con nuestros peones o ayudarlos en cualquier otra de sus tareas puedes hacerlo. Y luego, claro está, tenemos todo tipo de actividades planificadas, como excursiones a caballo –le explicó Alice–. Además este lugar es perfecto para las mujeres solteras –añadió mirándola de un modo raro tú eres soltera, ¿no?

–Em... sí –balbució Bella suspicaz.

Sí, era soltera y probablemente lo sería toda la vida.

Y entonces, como si el que no tuviera pareja fuera algo de lo que congratularse, Alice Hale se puso a dar palmas y dio un saltito en el sitio.

–Eso es estupendo –dijo entusiasmada–, porque aquí tienes un montón de hombres entre los que elegir, quiero decir –aclaró señalando con un ademán a los vaqueros que las rodeaban–. Puedes pensar en estas vacaciones como unas vacaciones románticas; a lo mejor encuentras a tu media naranja. En este lugar todo es posible.

Bella contrajo el rostro.

–Ya. Bueno, yo te agradezco el interés, pero encontrar pareja no es algo que me quite el sueño y...

No terminó la frase; en ese momento apareció Edward Cullen, y al verlo acercándose a ellas, tan guapo y tan distinguido, Bella se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¡Edward! –exclamó Alice–. ¡Qué alegría que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros!

–Estaba en mi habitación, pero no he podido resistirme al olor de la barbacoa; se me estaba haciendo la boca agua.

–Bella y tú ya os conocéis, ¿no? Oh, sí, pues claro... tú estabas en recepción cuando llegó y la ayudaste con las maletas.

Edward posó sus increíbles ojos verdes en la joven y sonrió.

–Un placer volver a verte. Bella.

–Um... sí, para mí también –murmuró.

De pronto la boca se le había hecho agua, pero no tenía nada que ver con el olor de la barbacoa.

–Edward, tesoro, ¿te importaría ser el acompañante de Bella esta noche en la cena y ayudarla a aclimatarse? –intervino Alice de nuevo.

Bella no podía creerse que estuviese intentando hacer de celestina entre ellos.

–No... no es necesario, de verdad –balbució azorada, una vez hubo recobrado el habla–. No querría molestar a Edward...

–No es molestia –replicó él–; estaré encantado de ser tu acompañante.

–Oh, sabía que lo harías... –murmuró Alice apretándole el brazo–. Eres un amor. Bueno, y ahora si me disculpáis voy a saludar a esa familia nueva que ha llegado de Ohio.

Y como una mariposa que no se está quieta mucho tiempo en ningún sitio, se alejó dejándolos solos.

Qué vergüenza, pensó Bella; qué horrible la posición en que había puesto al pobre Edward. Durante toda su vida sus padres y su hermana habían intentado emparejarla una infinidad de veces y nunca había funcionado.

–De verdad, Edward, no tienes por qué hacerlo –le insistió.

–No voy a hacerlo porque me lo haya pedido Alice –respondió él–. Yo también estoy solo y además me gusta tu compañía. Para mí sería un placer ser tu acompañante esta noche... si a ti te parece bien, por supuesto.

¿Que si le parecía bien? Le parecía un sueño,

¿Un sueño? Obligó a su cerebro a detenerse un momento. Dios, ¿se podía ser más patética? Parecía una adolescente. Sí, le gustaría cenar con él, pero no porque fuese muchísimo más guapo que cualquiera de los demás hombres allí presentes, ni porque cada vez que hablase su acento hiciese que el estómago se le llenase de mariposas... simplemente la intrigaba y quería saber qué hacía un hombre como él en un rancho para turistas de Oklahoma en medio de ninguna parte. Eso era todo.

–Sí, me encantaría –murmuró.

Edward sonrió.

–Estupendo. ¿Te importa que nos acerquemos un momento a donde está nuestro anfitrión? Aún no le he deseado feliz cumpleaños.

Después de lo seco que había sido con ella Bella no estaba deseando precisamente volver a entablar conversación con el ranchero.

–Ve tú –le dijo con una mueca de desagrado–. Yo paso.

Edward la miró confundido.

–¿Ya los han presentado?

–Sí, hace un momento –respondió ella–, y puedo asegurarte que no me ha dado una bienvenida precisamente calurosa.

–Es que Emmett es algo introvertido y no lleva bien haber tenido que convertir esto en un rancho para turistas, pero en el fondo es un buenazo.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Bella. ¿Cómo podía hablar de él como si lo conociera si sólo llevaba allí dos días?

–Ya; bueno. De todos modos yo ya lo he saludado, así que si te parece mientras tú vas a felicitarlo yo iré a por un par de vasos de té frío –le dijo señalando una mesa larga cubierta con un mantel a cuadros rojos–. ¿Quedamos allí, junto a ese árbol?

–De acuerdo; ahora te veo.

Edward se alejó y Bella se dirigió a la mesa, donde Macy, la recepcionista, estaba sirviendo té frío a todo el que se acercaba. Detrás de ella, sentada en un taburete, había una niña comiéndose un plátano. Parecía un querubín.

–¿Quién es esa monada? –le preguntó Bella a la mujer.

Macy esbozó una sonrisa.

–Es mi pequeña, Hannah –contestó––. Tiene dos años.

La niñita, que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio y rizado saludó a Bella con su manita regordeta.

–Hola.

–Hola, preciosa –la saludó también Bella antes de volver la cabeza hacia Macy–. Es adorable. ¿Me pones dos vasos?

–Claro.

Tiempo atrás, en la época en la que aún no había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Bella se había imaginado a sí misma teniendo hijos algún día.

Después de que Macy le diera las bebidas Bella fue hasta el árbol que le había indicado a Edward y se sentó. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso observó a Edward y al hosco ranchero y su curiosidad aumentó al ver que con Edwar, Emmett se mostraba sonriente y relajado. Incluso en un momento dado le dio una palmada a Edward en el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos.

¿Pero de qué podría conocer un ranchero de Oklahoma a un hombre con tanta clase? Era una pregunta a la que estaba decidida a encontrar respuesta.

Momentos después estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en una de las mesas que se habían dispuesto en el enorme patio.

–¿Son viejos amigos el señor Hale y tú? –le preguntó a Edward mientras éste pinchaba con su tenedor un trozo de carne bañado en salsa picante.

–Nos conocimos en nuestra época de estudiantes –contestó él–. Yo cursé mi último año en la universidad en la que estudiaba Emmett. Por eso este verano, cuando se me ocurrió venir a Estados Unidos a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones, decidí venir aquí, a su rancho.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Decepcionada, Bella bajó la vista a su plato y pinchó también un trozo de carne antes de llevárselo a la boca. Había esperado que hubiera habido una razón más interesante para que un hombre como él hubiese escogido como lugar de vacaciones un remoto rancho para turistas de Oklahoma en vez de las soleadas costas de España.

–Por cierto... no me has dicho de dónde eres –apuntó.

–No, es verdad: no lo he hecho –contestó él.

La sonrisa que había acompañado a sus palabras no distrajo a Bella del hecho de que su respuesta había sido una evasiva. Una vez más su instinto de detective se puso en alerta.

–Por tu acento yo diría que tu lengua materna es... ¿el francés?

–Tienes buen oído –respondió él–. ¿_Parlez vous francais_?

–_Ocei_ –contestó ella, y añadió también en francés que lo había estudiado en el instituto.

El apuesto rostro de Edward se iluminó.

—_Vare accent est tow á fait pasable_.

Bella sonrió al escuchar aquel cumplido, y buscó las palabras correctas en su idioma para contestarle que su acento no era tan bueno como había dicho, que se le notaba a legua que era de Texas.

–_Ne taquinez pas. Je suis une Texan_.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

–Debo decir que estoy impresionado, _mademoiselle_ –murmuró inclinándose hacia delante–. ¿No hablarás también español? –inquirió preguntándoselo en ese idioma.

Bella parpadeó y lo apuntó acusadora con el tenedor al tiempo que le decía:

–¡Eh!, ¡saltar a otra lengua sin avisar es trampa! –exclamó fingiéndose molesta–. Pero, sí, lo hablo un poco –le dijo en español–. Aunque más que nada mi conocimiento se limita a palabras y expresiones de la calle por haber convivido y trabajado con gente hispana en Dallas.

–Ya veo –respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza–._Múglicherweise sprechen Sie auch Deutsch?_

Diablos. Ella ya había agotado su repertorio de lenguas extranjeras y a él en cambio aún le quedaban.

–Me temo que ésa no la hablo –contestó fascinada sacudiendo la cabeza–. Es alemán, ¿no?

–Ja –asintió él cortando un trozo de carne con tanto refinamiento como si estuviera tomando un solomillo.

–¿Cuántas lenguas hablas? –inquirió Bella.

Edward se limpió la boca con mucha finura antes de responder.

–Con fluidez seis. ¿Y tú?

–¿Seis? Vaya, ahora soy yo quien está impresionada. Por desgracia me temo que yo sólo hablo... y no muy bien... las dos que te he dicho. ¿Cómo es que tú hablas tantas?

La sonrisa no se borró de los labios de Edward, pero de pronto a Bella le pareció un tanto forzada. Curioso: había tenido la impresión de que los dos habían disfrutado con aquel duelo de intelectos. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan tenso de repente?

–Pues las aprendí durante mis años de estudiante, viajando... –respondió él finalmente, gesticulando con el tenedor–. Ya sabes.

A Bella le resultó sospechoso ese «ya sabes». Parecía como si quisiera quitarle importancia, como si pretendiera hacerle creer que hablar seis idiomas era algo de lo más normal.

–Francés, alemán, español, inglés... ¿Cuáles son las otras dos? –inquirió ella con una sonrisa lo más inocente posible.

–Italiano y chino.

–¡Chino! –exclamó ella admirada–. Debe de ser dificilísimo.

–Sí que es difícil –admitió él–, pero en mi... –vaciló de pronto, como si hubiera estado a punto de hablar de más, y las sospechas de Bella aumentarón–. En fin, China es un mercado importante para el negocio que lleva mi familia.

–¿De veras? ¿Es una empresa internacional o algo así?

–Sí, algo así –asintió él vagamente.

Hmmm... Parecía que por fin estaba llegando a algún sitio. Su familia tenía un negocio que seguramente se remontaba a varias generaciones atrás y que había prosperado hasta el punto de abrir filiales en el extranjero. Eso explicaba su aspecto de niño rico y que hablase casi tantas lenguas como se hablaban en las Naciones Unidas.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Bella? –inquirió él–; ¿cómo te ganas la vida?

–Pues... soy licenciada en Ciencias Empresariales –dijo la joven atropelladamente–. Trabajo como administrativa en una compañía.

Bueno, al menos lo de su licenciatura en Empresariales era verdad, y también que había estado trabajando durante un año en un puesto de administrativa.

–¿Y te gusta tu empleo?

No, lo había detestado. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, no está mal –respondió–, es un trabajo como otro cualquiera... con sus cosas malas y sus cosas buenas –añadió con un ademán desdeñoso–. De hecho llevo una vida bastante aburrida; pero la tuya debe de ser fascinante, con tanto como debes de viajar. Háblame de tu país.

De pronto una expresión soñadora brilló en los hermosos ojos de Edward. Viviera donde viviera era evidente que amaba su patria.

–Pues es un país pequeño, pero muy pintoresco, con grandes extensiones de bosque y rodeado de montañas; los pueblos y ciudades están muy limpios, y la gente que lo habita es cálida y amable.

–Eso suena como sacado de una guía de viajes.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

–Supongo que sí. Montavia es... ¿cómo lo diría yo? Es como un tesoro por descubrir, un pequeño paraíso alpino.

–¿Montavia? –repitió ella, grabando ese nombre en su mente. Le resultaba familiar, pero en ese momento no era capaz de situarlo en el mapa–. ¿Dónde está eso?

Edward contrajo el rostro, como dolido de que no lo supiera.

–Cerca de Suiza –contestó.

Bella iba a disculparse por su ignorancia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Alice pidió la atención de todo el mundo llamándolos para que se acercaran porque iban a cantarle el Cumpleaños feliz a su hermano.

–¿Vamos? –le dijo Edward a Bella.

La joven asintió, pero para su espanto quiso el perverso destino que al levantarse le diera un manotazo a su vaso de plástico, y el té salpicara la camisa de Edward. Con un gemido de desesperación se apresuró a ofrecerle un par de servilletas para arreglar el desaguisado. Dios, ahora sí que la había hecho buena... Edward se iría a cambiarse de ropa y no querría volver a acercarse a ella en el tiempo que permaneciese allí.

* * *

**_Hola Chicas!! espero que les guste este capitulo, lamento la tardanza_**

**_gracias por los Reviews XD_**

**_Prometo actualizar muy pronto_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Brianda Cullen_**


	4. Chapter 4

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Mientras apartaba las sábanas y se bajaba de la cama, Bella se preguntó cómo diablos se le habría ocurrido aceptar tomar parte en una excursión a caballo al amanecer. Sin embargo se duchó, se vistió, y tras colgarse la cámara del hombro salió de la habitación.

Al llegar abajo se acercó a la recepción para preguntar si servían al menos café aunque fuera tan temprano, pero allí no había nadie, así que salió de la casa para ir a reunirse con los demás en las cuadras.

Estaba oscuro, pero en el horizonte, como un incendio, empezaba a brillar ya un resplandor entre rojizo y anaranjado. Bella alzó su cámara para tomar una fotografía, pero en ese momento una voz masculina detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

–Precioso, ¿verdad?

El susto hizo que se girara sobre los talones y que sin querer apretara el botón. Edward levantó una mano para proteger sus ojos del flash.

–Oh, cuánto lo siento... –balbució Bella.

–No pasa nada –le aseguró él–. Es culpa mía; te he asustado.

–No, no. No hace falta que te disculpes –insistió la joven–. Es que soy una chica de ciudad y el campo es bonito, pero no me gusta demasiado; es tan solitario y hay tanto silencio...

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la miró curioso.

–¿Y cómo es que has escogido un rancho para pasar tus vacaciones?

«Escogido» no era la palabra correcta, y «vacaciones» tampoco.

–En realidad esta estancia ha sido un regalito de mi hermana –le explicó. El sol se había alzado ya sobre el horizonte; una circunferencia anaranjada perfecta, como la yema de un huevo–. No puedo creer que todavía me hables después de que anoche te echara el té encima –añadió vacilante.

Edward sonrió y a Bella el estómago le dio un vuelco.

–No fue más que un accidente; son cosas que pasan.

Sí, pero si fuera listo saldría corriendo en vez de quedarse allí junto a ella, pensó Bella. Se volvió y tomó una fotografía del radiante amanecer.

–Me alegra que pienses eso, pero creo que deberías saber que soy como un imán que atrae a los accidentes; todos me ocurren a mí –le advirtió––. ¿Vas a la excursión?

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–Eso me temo; todavía no sé cómo he podido dejar que Alice me convenciera. No soy una persona madrugadora y nunca he montado a caballo.

Cuando echaron a andar en dirección a las cuadras Bella lo miró de reojo y le dijo:

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres caminar a mi lado? El cielo podría caerse sobre nosotros.

Edward sonrió.

–Bueno, he de confesar que la idea de que eso pueda ocurrir me aterra, pero intentaré ocultar mi miedo.

Bella se rió. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. La verdad era que aquel hombre con pelo de chico malo era un tipo bastante agradable.

Cuando llegaron a las cuadras había fuera una docena de caballos ensillados y varios empleados del rancho esperándolos fuera. Bella respiró aliviada al ver que Emmett «el Cascarrabias» no estaba allí. «Gracias a Dios», pensó. Habría sido un suplicio haber tenido que ver su cara avinagrada durante toda la excursión después de haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano.

–Con estos caballos no tendrás problemas –le dijo Edward–. Están adiestrados para seguir al que va en cabeza y son dóciles como corderitos. Además conocen las sendas mejor que los vaqueros.

«Eso espero», respondió Bella para sus adentros. Levantó la cámara para tomar una fotografía de los animales. Los caballos no se movieron, pero uno de los empleados del rancho se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Vamos a parar a desayunar algo durante la excursión? –le preguntó Bella.

El hombre se rió.

–Me temo que no, señorita. Pero la excursión sólo dura una hora.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación. No estaba segura de poder resistir en pie tan temprano sin café. En fin, qué se le iba a hacer... Alzó la cámara para tomar otra fotografía, y vio que Edward se hacía a un lado para evitar el objetivo.

–¿Te da vergüenza que te fotografíen?

–No, es que no quiero estropear tus fotos de paisajes.

Como si pudiera estropearlas con lo guapo que era... Uno de los empleados del rancho se acercó a ellos y saludó a Bella levantando un poco el ala de su sombrero vaquero.

–Buenos días, señorita. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Dirk; la señorita Hale nos presentó ayer en la barbacoa.

No era un hombre feo, pero a Bella nunca le habían gustado los tipos con barba.

–0h, sí, claro. Buenos días, Dirk.

–Veo que ha traído su cámara –dijo el vaquero ha hecho bien; los sitios por los que vamos a pasar son muy bonitos, y veremos muchos animales. El señor Gardner tiene un ojo de halcón para eso, así que seguro que podrá indicárselos cuando vea alguno, ¿eh, señor Gardner?

–Por supuesto.

El hombre volvió a su trabajo y Bella alzó la vista hacia Edward. Era uno de los pocos hombres que había conocido que era más alto que ella, y el tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo era una experiencia curiosa.

–Creía que habías dicho que sólo llevabas dos días aquí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–En mi país salgo a montar muy a menudo. Es una de mis pasiones.

Bella estaba segura de que en otras cosas debía de ser de lo más apasionado. Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Debía de ser la falta de cafeína, se dijo.

En aquel momento llegó una familia; un matrimonio con dos hijos. El chico iba golpeando los árboles con un palo y la chica, una adolescente con una camiseta ajustadísima que dejaba al aire su ombligo, iba con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada.

–¿Por qué hemos tenido que levantarnos tan temprano? –le preguntó a sus padres–. Odio este sitio; es aburridísimo, y no quiero montar en uno de esos bichos.

Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Edward se produjo un cambio radical en ella. Se irguió y sonrió.

–Buenos días, Edward.

La irritación en su voz se había esfumado, siendo reemplazada por un tono que casi parecía un ronroneo.

Edward la saludó educadamente y en cuanto fue a subirse a su caballo, la chica, que había dicho que no quería montar, se fue derecha a un pony soñoliento cuyas riendas tenía asidas uno de los empleados del rancho.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y tras colgarse la cámara al cuello de nuevo se acercó ella también a un caballo. Dirk la ayudó a montar, y una vez vio que el animal permanecía tranquilo respiró aliviada. Dirk le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas al caballo en el cuello.

–No se preocupe, señorita Bella; Tormenta es muy tranquilo, y yo estaré cerca por si necesita ayuda –le dijo dándole las riendas.

El pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando; el peligro no era el caballo, sino ella, Bella «la Patosa».

–Gracias, Dirk –le respondió de todas formas, agarrándose al pomo de la silla.

El caballo de Edward, al contrario que el suyo, no se estaba quieto un segundo. No hacía más que resoplar, sacudir la cabeza, y dar pasos hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero Edward lo manejaba con una habilidad pasmosa.

Cuando el resto de los huéspedes y los empleados del rancho hubieron montado también se pusieron en marcha, avanzando en fila india por una senda entre los árboles. Uno de los vaqueros iba delante y dos a los lados. Edward, sin embargo, no iba en la fila, sino que se movía de un sitio a otro con su caballo, charlando con los empleados. Bella se reprendió por no dejar de seguirlo con la mirada, pero era algo que le costaba mucho evitar. Era un hombre tan fascinante...

Atrapada entre Dirk, que iba a la cabeza, y la adolescente. Bella decidió que quizá entablar conversación con la chica la ayudaría a dejar de pensar en Edward y se giró en la silla hacia ella.

–Soy Bella Swan –se presentó.

–Yo Jessica Stanley–respondió la adolescente. Lanzó una mirada soñadora a Edward, que se había adelantado un poco–. ¿Verdad que es guapísimo?

–Bueno, sí, supongo que sí –contestó Bella como si ni siquiera lo hubiera mirado–. Si te gusta ese tipo de hombre, quiero decir.

–¡Oh, cielos, viene hacia aquí!

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Bella, y un instante después Edward estaba junto a ellas.

–No acerques demasiado tu caballo al mío –le dijo Bella agarrando las riendas con fuerza.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió él, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

–Porque parece bastante inquieto y temo que le dé ideas al mío.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte; Zeus es un buen caballo y se comportará.

Bella no estaba tan segura, pero al ver cómo cada vez que el animal empezaba a mostrarse inquieto Edward lo dominaba con suavidad pero con firmeza se tranquilizó un poco.

–Ten la cámara preparada –le dijo Edward–; tras esa hilera de árboles hay un estanque.

–¿Crees que veremos algún animal? –inquirió ella.

–Bueno, ayer había dos hembras de ciervo con sus crías bebiendo en la orilla y también una garza. Y tengo entendido que por estos parajes también hay zorros, mapaches, y hasta águilas calvas.

Jessica, de quien Bella se había olvidado por un momento, inquirió en un tono quedo:

–Estáis saliendo juntos?

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. ¡Como si alguien como Edward pudiera llegar a sentir interés alguno por ella, Bella «la Patosa»!

Una hora después Bella estaba de regreso en su habitación, con la espalda dolorida y el estómago rugiéndole. Sin embargo el desayuno aún tardaría en estar listo, así que se había comprado un batido de cacao en la máquina que había junto a recepción.

Mientras se lo bebía, sentada en el silloncito junto a la ventana, y alcanzaba un plátano de la cesta de fruta, pensó en la excursión de la que acababan de volver.

La verdad era que había resultado mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado. Habían avistado varios ciervos, un par de pavos, y también patos.

Pero no sólo había merecido la pena haber ido por los animales que habían visto; sino también por Edward y sus sonrisas. En más de una ocasión se había pillado mirándolo con la boca abierta y había tenido que darse un capón mental para obligarse a cerrarla.

Para matar el tiempo antes del desayuno decidió encender su portátil y mirar el correo. Tenía un mensaje de su ex novio. Mike «Manos Largas», que borró sin siquiera leerlo, pero también había otro de su hermana Ángela. Para su decepción, sin embargo, sólo le decía cosas como que lo pasara bien, que encontrara a algún vaquero guapo, y nada de que Ben la hubiese perdonado y la dejase volver al trabajo, así que también lo borró sin contestarlo.

Su hermana, que era como una especie de Julia Roberts, encontraba muy triste su falta de feminidad. Y no era la única. A sus padres también les había parecido siempre algo incomprensible que nunca le hubiese importado no tener novio, que prefiriese ver los documentales del canal National Geographic a ir a la peluquería, y que no quisiese parecerse a su hermana, Ángela «la Maravillosa».

Abrió el editor de textos y se puso a escribir sobre la excursión a caballo. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y se había dejado el diario en casa.

Después de unos minutos, sin embargo, se le ocurrió releer lo que había escrito y se encontró con que en cada párrafo aparecía el nombre de Edward.

–Dios... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –masculló irritada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se conectó a Internes, y tecleó en la página de un buscador el nombre de Edward.

No salió ningún resultado, lo cual era bastante raro, porque si fuera alguien importante como parecía que lo era su familia tendría que aparecer en la Red.

Simplemente por probar tecleó «Montavia», el nombre de su país, y le salieron docenas de entradas. Pinchó con el ratón sobre uno de los vínculos, y éste la llevó a una página sobre la historia de aquel pequeño reino en los Alpes. Picada por la curiosidad visitó otros vínculos, y encontró fotos de bonitos pueblos situados en verdes valles. Edward no había exagerado cuando le había descrito los paisajes de su patria.

Volvió a la página del buscador y vio una entrada que le llamó la atención y pinchó sobre ella. Llevaba a un artículo de un periódico digital en el que se hablaba de la muerte del príncipe heredero de Montavia unos años atrás por un accidente que había tenido esquiando.

El artículo hablaba de toda la familia real, los Jardines del rey Carlisle, la reina Esme, y de sus otros dos hijos, Rosalie y Edward.

¿Edward? El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, como cada vez que estaba investigando un caso y daba con una pista importante.

Con dedos temblorosos por la excitación buscó fotografías de los Jardines y en sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa cuando encontró un retrato de la familia al completo. Allí, con un uniforme militar y muy serio, estaba Edward. No había duda de que era él.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el heredero del trono allí... solo? ¿Cómo es que no lo acompañaban un grupo de guardaespaldas y sirvientes?

Siguió buscando información sobre él, y encontró otros artículos, la mayoría de ellos no muy recientes, pero de pronto dio con uno de hacía sólo dos días. El príncipe playboy desaparecido, rezaba el titular. Bella parpadeó. ¿Desaparecido?

Continuó leyendo. Según explicaba el artículo había dado esquinazo a sus guardaespaldas y nadie sabía adónde se había ido. El palacio temía por su seguridad, y el jefe de la Casa Real, un tal conde Aro, ofrecía una recompensa por cualquier tipo de información sobre su paradero.

Bella reprimió un gritito de entusiasmo. Edward estaba desaparecido; ese tipo, el conde, quería encontrarlo, y ella podía ofrecerle sus servicios como detective. El detalle de que ya supiera dónde estaba no era importante; el conde no tenía por qué saberlo. Podía fingir que estaba sobre la pista y tras unas semanas revelarle el paradero de Edward. Podría conseguir un poco de dinero... que no le iría nada mal, recuperar su empleo y ganarse el respeto de Ben.

Temblorosa de excitación tomó el teléfono y le dijo a Macy, la recepcionista, que quería hacer una llamada al extranjero.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Lo había logrado; el conde Aro, el jefe de la Casa Real de Montavia, había picado el anzuelo. Lo había convencido de que tenía una pista sobre el posible paradero de Edward, y que en unas horas podría ponerse en camino hacia allí. En un principio a Bella le había parecido un poco extraño lo ansioso que se había mostrado el conde por darle el trabajo, pero luego había comprendido lo preocupado que debía de estar el hombre por Edward. Al fin y al cabo era el príncipe heredero.

Únicamente había un fallo en su plan, que por lo demás era perfecto. Se había visto obligada a darle como referencia el nombre de Investigaciones Wright, la agencia de su cuñado... sólo que además le había dicho que ella era la dueña del negocio. Tendría que conseguir que su hermana Angela le cubriera las espaldas. No sabía cómo podría pedírselo sin revelárselo todo, pero aquello era demasiado importante para ella como para dejar que la detuviera un detalle tan mínimo. Al final Angela se alegraría de haberla ayudado y Ben no sólo le permitiría volver al trabajo, sino que hasta le daría un aumento.

A la tarde siguiente Bella estaba inclinada sobre el espejo del cuarto de baño haciendo algo que no había hecho desde el instituto: probarse maquillaje. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo. Estaba aplicándose rimel en las pestañas cuando de pronto un disparo rompió el silencio.

Del susto Bella casi se metió el aplicador en el ojo, y dejó caer el frasquito dentro del lavabo. Maldiciendo entre dientes recogió el frasquito y abrió el grifo para limpiar el lavabo cuando oyó otro disparo.

Se quitó el rímel con desmaquillador y fue a asomarse a la ventana. No se veía ningún avión de guerra sobrevolando la zona. O Emmett «el Cascarrabias» se había vuelto loco y estaba eliminando uno a uno a sus huéspedes, o alguien estaba haciendo prácticas de tiro en el patio de atrás.

Sería mejor que saliese a ver qué pasaba; tenía un príncipe al que proteger. De acuerdo, no era guardaespaldas, pero hacía unos años había hecho un curso de defensa personal.

Se calzó las botas, agarró su cámara, y bajó corriendo. Cuando salió siguió el ruido de los disparos hasta una zona alejada de la casa, corriendo agachada y utilizando los troncos de los árboles para ocultarse.

Para su decepción, después de haberse montado toda una película en la cabeza, comprobó que se trataba solamente de alguien practicando el tiro al blanco. Claro que cuando vio que ese alguien era Edward su decepción se transformó en un cosquilleo que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Edward, el príncipe de incógnito...

Con el mayor cuidado posible tomó una fotografía y luego se acercó al claro. A unos cuantos metros había unos postes de madera sobre los que había colocadas unas figuras de barro con forma de pichones. Detrás se alzaba una pared de balas de heno como medida de seguridad, y Edward estaba apuntando en ese momento. Bella aguardó en silencio a unos pasos de él, y cuando disparó y acertó, haciendo estallar una de las figuras de barro en pedazos, prorrumpió en aplausos.

–Buen tiro –lo felicitó.

Edward bajó la escopeta y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa antes de quitarse los auriculares que llevaba puestos para protegerse los oídos.

–Hola –la saludó— ¿Quieres probar?

–No he disparado un arma en mi vida –le contestó ella acercándose.

–Yo puedo enseñarte.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Te has olvidado del día en que te derramé el té encima, y de mi propensión a provocar accidentes allá por donde paso?

Edward sonrió.

–Tranquila; me gusta el peligro.

–Bueno, allá tú. Luego no digas que no te avise –dijo Bella–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward metió una mano en el bolsillo del chaleco acolchado y sacó otro par de auriculares.

–Ten; necesitarás esto. Seguirás oyéndome, pero amortiguarán el ruido del disparo.

Edward esperó a que se los pusiera, y le indicó que se colocara a su derecha. –Ponte ahí; te demostraré cómo se hace.

Levantó la escopeta y la apoyó en el hombro. Su postura era erguida y segura: sus manos sujetaban el arma con firmeza pero relajadas.

–Obsérvame con atención.

Como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya...

Los músculos de los brazos se le marcaban bajo las mangas de la inmaculada camisa blanca que llevaba. Bella siempre había pensado que los príncipes serían delicados, debiluchos, pero Edward era muy masculino; muy hombre.

Tragó saliva y trató de recordarse que sí estaba allí con él en ese momento era porque necesitaba mantener informado al conde; nada más.

Edward estaba explicándole lo que luego tendría que hacer ella, pero Bella estaba distraída admirando el modo en que la suave brisa despeinaba su cabello. Después de disparar y acertar de nuevo, bajó la escopeta y se volvió hacia ella.

–No sé si te lo he explicado bien –le dijo.

–0h, sí, sí, perfectamente –se apresuró a responder ella.

Si no se había enterado era culpa suya, que tenía la cabeza en otra parte; no de él.

–¿Quieres intentarlo tú entonces? –le preguntó Edward tendiéndole la escopeta.

Bella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una confianza en sí misma que no tenía en absoluto.

–Claro.

Edward se quitó el chaleco.

–Ten, póntelo –le dijo–. Te protegerá el hombro del retroceso del arma al efectuar el disparo –añadió a modo de explicación al verla enarcar una ceja.

Bella metió los brazos en la prenda sin mangas y se sintió enrojecer ligeramente cuando Edward se puso frente a ella para subirle la cremallera. El calor de su cuerpo y el olor de su colonia impregnaban el chaleco y la envolvieron como el abrazo de un amante. El tenerlo tan cerca de ella la hacía sentirse, por alguna razón, frágil y muy femenina. Como si ella, Bella «la Patosa», pudiese ser alguna de esas dos cosas...

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente levantó el arma, que era sorprendentemente pesada, y trató de imitar la postura en que se había colocado antes Edward.

–Relaja los hombros –le dijo él. Su tono de voz, suave y paciente, hizo que el corazón de Bella palpitara con fuerza–. No, no es así... Espera; permíteme...

Edward se colocó detrás de ella y alineó su cuerpo con él suyo, apretando el pecho contra su espalda, extendiendo los brazos sobre los suyos, y cerrando las manos en torno a las suyas.

Estupendo, pensó Bella sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada. Se suponía que aquello era sólo trabajo, pero en ese momento estaba teniendo unas fantasías de lo más impropias en una profesional. Por amor de Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, aquel hombre era el heredero de un trono...

–El arma y tú debéis convertiros en uno –le dijo rozándole el hombro con el suyo. Relájate –murmuró junto a su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse por dentro.

Bella inspiró profundamente, decidida a concentrarse en el tiro y no en las elegantes y fuertes manos de Edward, ni en su cuerpo musculoso apretado contra el suyo. Sin embargo, resultaba bastante difícil.

–Excelente –dijo Edward–. Abre bien los ojos justo antes de disparar: y recuerda que tienes que controlar la respiración.

Ya; como si pudiera...

–De acuerdo; hagámoslo –respondió. Diablos.

Aquello había sonado a otra cosa–. Quiero decir que disparemos... –se apresuró a aclarar azorada.

Edward se rió, y sintió la risa en su pecho vibrando contra su espalda.

–Fija la vista en el objetivo. ¿Lista? ¡Dispara! Bella apretó el gatillo, la bala salió disparada, e increíblemente no erró el tiro.

–Excelente –dijo Edward apartándose de ella para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa–. Tienes buen ojo y muy buen pulso; me has dejado impresionado.

–¿En serio? –inquirió ella emocionada.

El corazón estaba latiéndole como un loco, pero no quería analizar los motivos.

Edward tomó el arma para volver a cargarla. –¿Quieres que probemos otra vez?

–Es usted un hombre muy valiente, señor Cullen.

Edward sonrió divertido.

–Bueno, estaba detrás de ti; no había peligro de que me diese la bala.

Bella frunció los labios, fingiéndose ofendida. –Como castigo por ser tan deslenguado ahora tendrás que hacerme una foto. A mi hermana le encantará verme disparando una escopeta de caza –le dijo riéndose.

Se agachó para recoger la cámara, que había dejado en el suelo, junto a un árbol, y se la entregó a Edward, que a su vez le dio el arma.

–Tu hermana es la que me dijiste que te había organizado estas vacaciones, ¿no?

–Sí, mi hermana Angela «la Maravillosa» –asintió antes de levantar la escopeta y apoyarla en el hombro.

–¿No se llevan bien?

–Oh, sí, muy bien. Lo que pasa es que mis padres siempre me han comparado con ella, que es el colmo de la perfección –respondió Bella–. ¿Y tú, tienes algún hermano?

–Sí, una hermana. Se llama Ros.

«Sólo que su verdadero nombre es Rosalie», pensó Bella para sus adentros.

–¿Y es tan guapa cómo...? ¿Es guapa? –se corrigió azorada al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir «como tú».

–Bueno, eso es lo que opina la gente; a mí la mayor parte del tiempo me parece una pesada –contestó Edward.

A pesar de sus palabras, sin embargo, Bella supo por la expresión afectuosa de su rostro que la quería tanto como ella a Angela.

–¿Y tu hermana? –inquirió Edward–. ¿Es tan bonita como tú?

Bella bajó la escopeta y lo miró confundida.

–¿Como yo? Me parece que debes ir a revisarte la vista –le dijo–. Pero sí, Angela es preciosa. Y ahora, ¿vas a sacarme esa foto disparando a esos pobres pichones de arcilla o no?

–Por supuesto –respondió él con una sonrisa divertida antes de levantar la cámara.

–Vamos allá –dijo Bella. Apuntó, disparó... y erró el tiro por varios metros–. Oh, Dios... –murmuró en un tono melodramático–. Otra vez volveré a casa con las manos vacías... y hace ya días que mis diez hijos no tienen otra cosa que llevarse a la boca más que pan duro...

Edward se echó a reír.

–Prueba otra vez –le dijo–; no podemos permitir que esos pobres niños se mueran de hambre.

En ese momento, sin embargo, apareció Alice Hale.

–¡Hola, holaaa...! –los saludó–. Me había parecido oír disparos. Qué bien ver que se están divirtiendo.

–¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? –le preguntó Edward con su habitual cortesía.

Alice sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

–No, gracias –dijo–. Detesto las armas. Interfieren con el equilibrio entre mi yin y mi yang.

Edward y Bella la miraron sin comprender nada. –Dispersan la energía cósmica –añadió Alice, como si eso aclarara algo.

–Ah –se limitó a decir Edward.

–Edward estaba haciéndome unas fotos para mandárselas a mi hermana –le dijo Bella–, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería que le hiciese yo también alguna a él para mandársela a la suya.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

–¡Vaya!, ,los dos tienen una hermana? ––exclamó–.

¡Qué curioso! ¿Y no tenéis también algún hermano tan gruñón como el mío?

–Yo no –contestó Bella.

–¿Y tú, Edward? –inquirió Alice volviéndose hacia él.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció, y por un instante Bella pudo leer el dolor en sus ojos, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

–Tenía un hermano mayor que yo; pero lo perdí hace unos años en un accidente.

Alicelo miró con compasión.

–Oh, Edward, cuánto lo siento... Por favor perdóname –le dijo–. ¿Sabes qué? Les haré una foto a los dos juntos para que puedan mandársela a sus hermanas. Déjame la cámara.

Prácticamente se la quitó a Edward de las manos, que se quedó vacilante donde estaba.

–Vamos, no seas tímido; ponte junto a Bella y rodéala con el brazo –le dijo Alice–. Va a salir una foto preciosa, ya lo veréis. Los dos tan altos... y Bella es castaña y tú eres rubio y eso es perfecto, porque los opuestos generan muy buen karma, ¿sabéis?

Bella sabía cuáles eran las razones de Edward para mostrarse tan reacio a que le hicieran una foto, pero obviamente no habría podido negarse sin despertar las sospechas de Alice, así que se puso a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

–¡Oh, esperen! –exclamó Alice de pronto muy excitada–. Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Bella, tú sostén la escopeta como si fueras a disparar, y tú, Edward, ponte detrás de ella, como si estuvieras explicándole cómo hacerlo.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. La joven se preguntó si habría estado observándolos antes.

–Estamos bien –dijo roja como un tomate–. Haznos la foto.

–Oh, venga, Bella... –le insistió Alice–. No seas aburrida. Venga, Edward, ponte detrás de ella.

Por alguna razón en la que Edward prefería no ahondar, lo cierto era que en el fondo quería volver a tener entre sus brazos a Bella.

–Me temo que no desistirá hasta que le hagamos caso –le dijo a la joven.

–Justamente –intervino Alice con una sonrisa muy grande–. Vamos, sean buenos.

Bella tomó la escopeta y la levantó, apoyándola en su hombro, y Edward se colocó detrás de ella como había hecho antes.

Cuando se inclinó sobre su espalda y deslizó sus brazos sobre los suyos, Edward la notó estremecerse, y aquella reacción lo sorprendió pero también le agradó.

Le sobrevino un impulso de besarla en el cuello, pero fue capaz de contenerse gracias a la férrea autodisciplina en la que lo habían educado desde niño.

La verdad era que ya había querido hacerlo antes, cuando habían estado a solas. Estaba empezando a sentirse verdaderamente atraído por Bella, y no sólo porque le pareciese adorable y simpática. Cuando se había agachado para recoger la cámara del suelo la falda se le había levantado un poco, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Tenía unas piernas largas y preciosas, unas piernas que era una pena que estuvieran ocultas bajo aquella falda tan fea.

¿Cómo podía vestirse tan mal una mujer que rezumaba feminidad aun sin pretenderlo?

Clic.

–Una más y hemos terminado –les dijo Alice alegremente.

Clic.

–Ya está –anunció.

Bella se apartó rápidamente de Edward, que se encontró deseando que no lo hubiera hecho.

–Ten, Bella –le dijo Alice a la joven, devolviéndole la cámara–. Bueno, tengo que irme. Quiero consultar algo con las cartas del Tarot antes de almorzar. Que os divirtáis.

Bella y Edward la siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

–Y pensar que al verla cualquiera diría que es una mujer de lo más normal... –comentó Bella.

Bella se puso un mechón tras la oreja, y Edward tuvo que reprimir un repentino impulso de quitarle la pinza que llevaba y soltarle todo el pelo.

–Perdona que discrepe, pero Alice es cualquier cosa menos normal –le dijo Edward riéndose–. ¿Sabías que cree que es la reencarnación de Queen Latifah?

–Pero si Queen Latifah aún vive... –replicó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Eso es lo bueno.

Los dos se miraron y rompieron a reír. Para alivio de Edward esa incómoda atracción que había invadido el ambiente hacía unos momentos se disipó con sus risas. Bella era una mujer encantadora e inteligente, pero no era su tipo ni la clase de mujer con la que se esperaba que se casase un futuro rey. No había peligro alguno de que ocurriera nada entre ellos.

* * *

_Queen Latifah: es una rapera, cantante y actriz estadounudense._

**Hola chicas!!! muchisimas gracias x dejar sus comentarios**

**Las quiero muchooo, gracias x apoyarme desde el comienzo de la historia =)**

**Ahora les traje 2 capitulos!!**

**prometo actualizar el viernes!**

**Mil Besoss Y Abrazos**

**Brianda Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Emmett arrojó su polvoriento sombrero vaquero sobre el escritorio de su despacho, se sentó en el sillón de cuero con un pesado suspiro, y encendió el ordenador.

Alice tenía razón; con el precio cada vez más bajo del ganado necesitaba hallar algún modo de atraer más visitantes al rancho.

Abrió la carpeta del ordenador donde estaba el archivo de las reservas del mes siguiente y comprobó con disgusto que tenían aún menos que ese mes.

–Deberías afrontarlo, Emmett –dijo de pronto su hermana Alice entrando por la puerta abierta–. He estado consultando las cartas, y nuestros ingresos seguirán cayendo si no hacemos algo para mejorar el flujo de energía. Simplemente con cambiar el nombre del rancho por «El Rancho del Amor» ya estaríamos dando un paso adelante para reequilibrar el Yin y el yang.

Emmett se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

–Prometiste que ibas a dejar de darme la lata con eso.

–Y lo haré... en cuanto ganes la apuesta.

Condenada apuesta... ¿Por qué diablos no se habría negado?

–Estoy en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pues yo no he visto que hayas hecho una sola cosa para acercar a Edward y a Bella. No van a estar aquí más que unas semanas, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, pero es que... es decir... Bella no... en fin... –le dijo Emmett contrayendo el rostro. Aquella chica torpe con pinta de espantapájaros no era precisamente el tipo de un príncipe–. ¿Qué me dices de la nueva huésped, Tanya Denali?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró irritada.

–Mira, Emmett, yo entiendo más de esto que tú, y esa Tanya no le conviene a Edward. No percibo en ella unidad espiritual. Y por si no lo recuerdas era a los dos primeros solteros que llegasen a quienes acordamos que intentarías emparejar. Bella estaba aquí antes que ella. Y además, ¿no has visto a Edward y a Bella juntos? Te digo yo que ahí hay posibilidades de un romance.

Bueno, la verdad era que Emmett tenía que admitir que sí se había fijado en lo solícito que se había mostrado Edward con Bella durante la cena la noche anterior, los había visto riéndose por algo que había ocurrido en la excursión a caballo, y tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que los ojos de la joven seguían a Edward a cada paso que daba.

¿Y por qué no habría de enamorarse Bella de él? Edward era gentil, atractivo, y siempre exhibía una cortesía exquisita con las mujeres.

–Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo o no? ¿Les darás un empujoncito... o prefieres que vaya poniendo anuncios románticos en nuestra página Web?

Emmett se frotó la nuca.

–Es que no me parece bien hacerle eso a un amigo.

–Si la chica le gusta no veo que haya nada de malo en ello –apuntó Alice.

Estupendo; llegaba tarde. La cena había comenzado hacía ya unos minutos en el enorme comedor de los Hale, y Bella odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier sitio porque cuando uno llegaba tarde todo el mundo lo miraba. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar el retraso. Había estado enviando información al conde por correo electrónico y luego, por alguna extraña razón, se le había ocurrido que quería darse una ducha y lavarse el pelo antes de bajar.

Se alisó la falda con ambas manos y entró en el comedor. Aunque el runrún de las conversaciones no se detuvo, varios rostros se volvieron para mirarla, y Bella se sintió de lo más incómoda.

Uno de esos rostros era el de Edward, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Rodeó la mesa para dirigirse al único asiento que había libre: entre Jessica Stanley y el príncipe. Cuando ya estaba llegando por el rabillo del ojo vio que había en el suelo una gran maceta con un cactus a la derecha, pero no se fijó en que tenía un brazo que sobresalía, y la falda se le enganchó en los pinchos haciendo que la maceta se tambaleara.

En esas milésimas de segundo el pánico a la humillación más absoluta se apoderó de Bella. Si seguía caminando y tiraba de la falda quizá ésta no se desenganchase y el peso de la maceta se la levantase. Si intentaba retroceder podía caerse sobre la maceta y clavarse todos los pinchos en el trasero.

Y en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Edward extendió un brazo y sujetó la maceta para luego desengancharle la falda.

–Ha estado cerca dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró, inmensamente aliviada.

–Gracias; estoy en deuda contigo.

Edward respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero a Bella no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que parecía que le había hecho mucha gracia lo que casi había ocurrido. Seguramente pensaba de ella que era como un elefante en una cacharrería. Debía de verla como a una especie de bufón, alguien de quien reírse, se dijo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no estaba acostumbrada ya? Al fin y al cabo había vivido con esa maldición toda su vida. ¿Por qué entonces le resultaba más doloroso aquella vez que en otras ocasiones?

Edward se puso de pie y le retiró la silla para que se sentase, pero ella se negó a mirarlo.

–Gracias –le dijo con aspereza–. Siento llegar tarde, le dijo a Alice y Emmett, que estaban sentados frente a ella.

–Oh, no te preocupes –replicó Alice–. Estás de vacaciones, ¿no? –añadió pasándole un cuenco con guisantes.

Habían llegado dos nuevas huéspedes al rancho que también estaban sentadas a la larga mesa: una mujer de unos cincuenta años y su hija, que rondaría los treinta. Según parecía eran de alta alcurnia, y las dos eran bajitas, de complexión delicada, rubias y bonitas. Al compararse con ellas Bella se sintió como un orangután, alta y desgarbada como era.

La hija, cuyo nombre era Tanya, ya le había echado el ojo a Edward, y estaba hablándole de los éxitos que había cosechado en las competiciones de hípica en las que había participado hasta la fecha.

Edward estaba escuchándola con su habitual cortesía. De vez en cuando hacía algún comentario e intentaba hacer participar a los demás en la conversación, pero Bella por su parte no quería quedar en ridículo con su ignorancia sobre ese deporte.

De pronto, sin embargo, Emmett Hale posó su mirada ceñuda en ella, haciendo que casi se le atragantara el trozo de pan que estaba tragando en ese momento, y le preguntó:

–¿Ha ido ya al mirador de Sky Bluff, señorita Swan?

Bella tomó un sorbo de agua y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, ni siquiera sabía que había un mirador por aquí.

–Pues debería visitarlo, ¿verdad, Edward?

Edward giró la cabeza, olvidándose por un instante de la rubia Tanya, y sonrió a Bella.

–Ya lo creo. La vista es magnífica; sobre todo al atardecer.

–Podrías llevarla –le sugirió Emmett–. Desde allí podría sacar unas fotos muy buenas.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. Para ser un hombre tan huraño y taciturno parecía que aquella noche estaba muy parlanchín.

–Será un placer –respondió Edward–. Podemos ir a caballo o en mi Jeep. ¿Qué preferirías? –le preguntó a Bella, volviéndose hacia ella.

Bella habría preferido mil veces ir en el Jeep, pero después de oír a Tanya presumir de lo buena amazona que era y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Edward montar a caballo, contestó:

–Oh, pues sería estupendo que fuéramos a caballo.

–Excelente elección; así disfrutaremos más del paisaje. Además, por la senda por la que se llega se puede ver un nido de águila calva.

Tanya lanzó un gritito de emoción.

–¡Águilas! ¡Qué maravilla! Siempre he querido ver águilas en libertad.

Edward, tal y como cabía esperar, antes aquellas palabras no pudo sino ampliar la invitación a todos los que estaban sentados a su alrededor. Tanya aceptó encantada y miró a Bella con una sonrisa triunfal.

«¡Menuda idiota! Ni que yo fuera rival para ella...», pensó Bella. Un príncipe no se fijaría en una patosa como ella ni en mil años. Estaba claro que antes escogería a alguien como esa Tanya y no podría culparlo por ello. ¿Qué hombre no preferiría a una chica guapa y femenina?

En fin, a ella todo eso le daba igual, se dijo. Mientras pudiera hacerle fotos a Edward para luego enviárselas al conde con eso se daba por satisfecha... aunque por dentro estuvieran devorándola los celos.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación con los pies descalzos apoyados en el cabecero de madera, el teléfono inalámbrico pegado al oído y una manzana, una libreta y un lápiz sobre el estómago.

Mientras escuchaba el tercer tono rogó para sus adentros por que fuera Angela y no Ben quien contestase la llamada.

Acababa de hablar otra vez con el conde y había decidido que no podía seguir posponiendo el cubrirse las espaldas por si se le ocurriera comprobar que era quien decía ser.

–Investigaciones Wright. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Bella respiró aliviada. Gracias a Dios era Angela. –Hola, hermanita.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría oírte! ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

Bella hizo una mueca y trazó con el dedo gordo del pie el relieve en forma de herradura que había tallado en el centro del cabecero.

–Genial –masculló.

–¿Has conocido a algún vaquero guapo?

Estaba visto que su hermana nunca perdería la esperanza. Pobrecilla.

–No te he llamado para hablar de mi vida amorosa, Angela –le dijo–. ¿Has conseguido que se le pase el enfado a Ben?

Su hermana se quedó callada un momento. –Em... bueno, estoy en ello.

Lo cual significaba que esa vez ni el sexo había dado resultado, pensó Bella frunciendo los labios. –Bueno, da igual, no te preocupes –le dijo frotando la manzana contra la colcha–. Tengo algo entre manos, así que de momento tampoco quiero volver a casa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió su hermana suspicaz.

A Bella le habría gustado poder confiar en ella, poder contárselo, pero temía que se fuera de la lengua. Ben sería incapaz de darle siquiera un voto de confianza.

Además todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. El conde estaba muy satisfecho con las primeras fotos que le había enviado, y le había dicho que lo mantuviera puntualmente informado.

–Ahora mismo no puedo explicarte de qué se trata, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Oh–oh...

Bella se imaginó a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido al otro lado de la línea.

–Lo único que voy a pedirte es que me pongas por las nubes si llamara alguien para comprobar las referencias que le he dado.

–Ya han llamado; un tipo con un acento raro.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Bella. El conde no lo había mencionado cuando había hablado con ella... claro que ella tampoco se lo había preguntado. Había estado demasiado ocupada anotando las instrucciones que le había dado: que le mandara más fotografías tan pronto como las tuviera, y que redactara cada día un informe de las actividades de Edward para enviárselo también.

Aquello último en principio le había parecido un poco raro, pero el conde le había dicho que sólo querían asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera suponer un riesgo para su integridad física. Bella lo había encontrado comprensible. Después de todo era el heredero al trono.

Pero evidentemente el conde Aro no era tonto y había querido cerciorarse de que no lo estaba engañando. Procurando que no se le notase mucho la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, le preguntó a su hermana:

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Pues la verdad; que eres inteligente y eficiente.

Si la hubiera tenido a su lado Bella le habría dado un abrazo.

–Oh, te adoro, Angela.

–¿Vas a decirme quién es ese tipo? ¿De qué va todo esto?

–Angela, por favor, por una vez en tu vida necesito que confíes en mí –le dijo Bella–. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Ben.

–Mira, Bella, esto no me gusta nada.

–No se trata de nada malo, te lo prometo.

–Dímelo o tendrás que salvarte el trasero tú sola si te metes en problemas.

Bella se estrujó el cerebro desesperada, intentando pensar una mentira que resultara convincente, pero sabía que sólo había una cosa que haría que su hermana colaborase con ella.

–Está bien, de acuerdo, no quería decírtelo pero no me queda más remedio. He conocido a alguien.

Bueno, la verdad era que no le estaba mintiendo en eso; había conocido a Edward. No había nada entre ellos, pero lo que le había dicho no era una mentira en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Era una verdad a medias.

Su hermana dio un gritito de emoción al otro lado de la línea que casi la dejó sorda.

–¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que en ese lugar encontrarías a alguien especial!

«Especial» era justo la palabra que ella utilizaría para describir a Edward.

–Em, sí, bueno, el caso es que antes de implicarme demasiado quiero asegurarme de que es un tipo legal.

–Me parece muy lógico... sobre todo después de aquella vez que estuviste saliendo con un tipo varios meses y luego te enteraste de que era traficante de drogas –le dijo. Bella contrajo el rostro. ¿Por qué había tenido que recordarle eso?–. Nunca está de más tomar precauciones. ¿Ese hombre al que has conocido... es de otro país?

–Es francés.

Tampoco eso era exactamente una mentira. Hablaba francés.

–Oh–la–la... He oído decir muchas cosas de los amantes franceses –dijo su hermana con picardía.

–Cállate, Angela –la cortó ella con fastidio.

Su hermana se rió.

–Está bien, está bien. Pero tienes que prometerme que si al final surge algo me contarás todos los detalles. Y cuando digo «todos», me refiero a todos.

–Sí, sí, de acuerdo –contestó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Oye, tengo que colgar, Angela; están llamando a la puerta.

–A lo mejor es tu amante francés.

–Angela... –la increpó Bella en un tono de advertencia.

–Está bien, está bien, ya lo dejo. Pero recuerda... cuando vuelvas quiero saber todos los detalles –le repitió entre risitas.

Bella resopló, colgó el teléfono y se bajó de la cama, dejando caer la libreta y el lápiz al suelo.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó antes de tropezar con sus botas.

Dichosas botas... Debería deshacerse de ellas y comprar unos zapatos decentes. Nunca se había fijado en lo feas que eran.

Asombrada aún de aquello que acababa de pensar, las apartó de un puntapié y le dio un mordisco a la manzana camino de la puerta.

El visitante que encontró al abrirla resultó tan inesperado como el sabor ácido de la manzana. Allí de pie, en el pasillo, estaba Emmett Hale con su sombrero vaquero en la mano.

–Señor Hale... –balbució Bella tragándose el trozo de manzana sin masticar.

–Señorita Swan –la saludó él con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luego se quedó callado un momento, como incómodo, dándole vueltas al sombrero entre sus manos–. No sé... no sé si le habrá echado un vistazo al programa de actividades, pero los chicos van a llevar a los huéspedes que quieran apuntarse a una acampada esta tarde. Serán dos días. Irán reuniendo ganado por el camino para llevarlo a otros pastos. He pensado que a lo mejor querría ir usted también.

–¿Una acampada? ¿Quiere decir que tendría que dormir al aire libre... en el suelo'!

–Bueno, nosotros les proporcionaremos sacos de dormir, por supuesto.

Como si eso fuera a protegerlos de los coyotes y todos los bichos del campo...

–Creía que esta tarde íbamos a ir todos al mirador de Sky Bluff –le dijo. Y además había sido él quien lo había sugerido.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo, como contrariado.

–Sí, bueno, pero yo se lo propuse porque no me había acordado de la acampada. Edward Va a ir. Debería ir usted también.

¿Que debería? ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con eso?

Bella se quedó mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. ¿Estaría el ranchero tan loco como su hermana? Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, racional o no, Emmett Hale acababa de proporcionarle la excusa perfecta para continuar investigando al príncipe. No importaba que tuviera que dormir al aire libre, ni que no le gustasen los bichos; si Edward iba a irse a perseguir vacas por la pradera durante dos días, ella no tenía más remedio que seguirlo. Su carrera dependía de aquel caso y el jefe de la Casa Real de Montavia le había encomendado que velase por la seguridad del heredero. Eso si no la devoraban los coyotes...


	7. Chapter 7

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Poco después del almuerzo Edward observaba a lomos de Zeus a la caravana de caballos, empleados del rancho, huéspedes, y el carro de las provisiones saliendo por las puertas del rancho.

Dirk le había dicho que acamparían antes de que anocheciera cerca de Big Creek. Lo que le ofrecían a los turistas era ver cómo se reunía al ganado disperso por las praderas para llevarlo a otros pastos.

Sus ojos se posaron en Bella, que iba montada en Tormenta. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquel día iba vestida de un modo un poco distinto. Se había vuelto a poner una camisa grande a modo de chaqueta, pero había cambiado la fea falda marrón por unos vaqueros, y Edward lamentó haberse perdido el momento en que se había subido al caballo. El día anterior había descubierto que tenía unas piernas firmes y bien formadas, y estaba seguro de que su trasero también lo sería.

Golpeó suavemente los costados de Zeus con las rodillas y fue hasta donde estaba la joven. La ligera brisa que soplaba había hecho que varios mechones de cabello escaparan del recogido que se había hecho. Tenía un aspecto adorable.

–¿Y tu sombrero? –le preguntó Edward.

Bella se puso uno de los mechones rebeldes tras la oreja.

–No tengo.

–¿No te dieron uno cuando llegaste al rancho? Con este sol deberías protegerte.

–Me lo ofrecieron, pero no lo quise. No me quemo fácilmente –le explicó ella–. Además, tengo mis gafas –le dijo sacando unas gafas de sol de uno de los bolsillos de la camisa. Se las puso y lo miró con una sonrisa–. ¿Ves? Todo arreglado.

Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo.

–¿Y si te ofrezco mi sombrero?

–Te daría las gracias, pero no lo aceptaría –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Tú eres rubio y tienes la piel clara; lo necesitas más que yo.

Lo había imaginado.

–Si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

Sin embargo sabía que no lo haría. Bella era una mujer fuerte.

–El sol no me molesta; de verdad –le repitió ella puedo pasarme un día entero esquiando sin quemarme ni pizca.

–¿Sabes esquiar?

Al tiempo que esas palabras salían de su boca, Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho. El esquí, antaño su deporte favorito, se había convertido en el que más detestaba.

–Pues sí, y además practico las dos clases de esquí: acuático y sobre nieve –le contestó ella. Se quedó mirándolo, como pensativa–. Y tú debes de practicar... no me lo digas: el esquí sobre nieve, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo has adivinado eso? –inquirió confundido.

Hacía mucho que no esquiaba, y dudaba que volviese a hacerlo nunca.

–Pues por las montañas, tonto –le dijo Bella–; me dijiste que tu país tiene montañas.

–0h, claro, las montañas...

A Edward le preocupaba que recordase aquella conversación que habían tenido, pero en ese momento era mayor el dolor que sentía por los terribles recuerdos que la preocupación.

–Y lo creas o no... –continuó Bella, ajena a su agitación–... soy capaz de hacer esquí acuático sobre un solo pie.

Esquí acuático... pensar en eso no le resultaría doloroso, se dijo Edward, intentando concentrarse en lo que Bella le estaba diciendo.

–¿En serio?

–Pues sí. Tengo los pies tan grandes que podría hacerlo hasta sin los esquíes –contestó ella sacando un pie del estribo y moviéndolo arriba y abajo.

Edward sonrió.

–Y también sé hacer piruetas.

–Eso me gustaría verlo –dijo él.

De hecho le encantaría, añadió para sus adentros imaginándola en traje de baño, con esas largas piernas desnudas, haciendo acrobacias en el agua.

–¿Y tú?, ¿has practicado alguna vez el esquí acuático? –le preguntó Bella.

–No. El esquí sobre nieve se me daba bien, pero nunca he hecho esquí acuático.

–¿Se te daba?

Sí, él era un buen esquiador pero su hermano no lo había sido, y aquello era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

En ese momento vio al borde del camino un animal que no había visto nunca y, ansioso por cambiar de tema, lo señaló diciendo:

–¿Qué es eso? Parece un triceratops en miniatura.

Bella se echó a reír.

–Es un sapo cornudo. Hay quien dice que escupen, y que si te dan en un ojo puedes quedarte ciego.

Edward sacó sus gafas de sol del bolsillo de la camisa y se las puso.

–Problema resuelto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron también, y una vez más Edward se encontró pensando que nunca había visto una boca tan sensual.

–En realidad estoy segura de que no es más que una invención. Yo tuve uno de esos sapos como mascota cuando era niña y nunca me escupió –le dijo Bella–. Mis padres no nos dejaban tener un perro, así que un día, cuando encontré un sapo cornudo en el jardín, decidí «adoptarlo». Lo llamé Albert Einstein porque era listísimo. Le enseñé a hacerse el muerto cuando mi madre entraba en la habitación y... –de pronto se quedó callada, con las mejillas rojas como jitomates–. Perdona, debo de estar aburriéndote.

–Al contrario –replicó él reprimiendo una sonrisa–. La idea de un sapo... cornudo... llamado Albert Einstein resulta fascinante.

Igual de fascinante que ella. Podía imaginársela de niña con toda claridad: las rodillas despellejadas y sucias, y unos ojos enormes y curiosos en una carita redonda. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos; tan bonitos que se encontró deseando que no estuvieran cubiertos en ese momento por las gafas de sol.

–Nosotros tuvimos muchísimas mascotas –le dijo–; casi un zoológico. Mi hermano tuvo un loro que era capaz de cantar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven... entera.

Bella prorrumpió en risas.

–Acabas de inventarte eso para hacerme reír.

–No, te lo prometo; es verdad. Jasper se tiró horas y horas para enseñársela.

Bella se quedó callada un instante, observándolo.

–Lo echas mucho de menos, ¿no?

Edward contrajo la mandíbula y bajó la vista.

–Muchísimo; cada minuto.

–Háblame de él –le pidió Bella.

Edward volvió a girar el rostro hacia ella.

–No he hablado de él con nadie desde que murió –murmuró–. Nadie de mi familia habla de él.

Dios, pero él quería hacerlo; había veces que sentía una necesidad tan grande de hacerlo...

–Pues es una lástima –dijo Bella suavemente.

También él lo pensaba, pero le habían enseñado a guardar para sí su dolor, como se esperaba de un príncipe. La Casa Real se había mantenido en silencio incluso durante los terribles días que habían seguido a la muerte de Jasper, cuando la prensa había lanzado acusaciones veladas contra él. Sus padres habían lamentado en la intimidad la pérdida de su hijo mayor, y sólo su hermana Rosalie había mostrado abiertamente su pesar con un llanto desgarrador durante el entierro y en los días siguientes. Él la había envidiado por haber podido desahogarse como lo había hecho.

–De niñas mi hermana y yo lo pasábamos muy bien juntas –dijo Bella–; podrías contarme lo más divertido que hicisteis Jasper y tú de pequeños.

Edward se quedó pensando y de pronto se sucedieron en su mente los recuerdos de momentos felices que había vivido con su hermano.

–Pues él tenía doce años, y yo once –comenzó a contarle–. A uno de los... –vaciló un momento. ¿Cómo referirse a Aro sin decirle que era el jefe de la Casa Real?–... empleados de mi padre –dijo finalmente– no le gustaban demasiado los niños. Y, como cabe imaginar, precisamente por ese motivo era el blanco de la mayoría de nuestras travesuras.

Bella sonrió y Edward continuó hablando.

–Daba la casualidad de que además de trabajar para la empresa de mi padre aquel hombre era también nuestro tutor; la persona encargada de nuestro... refinamiento –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa–. Una tarea nada fácil, te lo puedo asegurar; tener que convencer a un par de críos de que ir a la ópera o a un museo era tan importante como salir a montar en nuestros ponis...

–Le poníais las cosas difíciles, ¿eh? – inquirió ella divertida.

–Mi hermano Jasper no –contestó Edward–. Él era el buen hijo, el que era callado y tranquilo. Yo, en cambio...

Bella se rió de nuevo.

–Me lo estoy imaginando: Edward el niño malo.

Niño malo... Aro lo había llamado así durante su infancia más veces de las que podía recordar.

–Nuestro tutor era muy controlador; sobre todo con Jasper.

–¿,Por qué? –inquirió ella sin comprender–. Quiero decir... si tu hermano era el niño bueno... ¿por qué era más duro con él?

–Porque Jasper era el... –cerró la boca justo antes de decir «heredero». Tenía que tener más cuidado. Era quien reemplazaría a nuestro padre al frente de la empresa cuando se retirase. Nuestro tutor tenía que instruirlo, que hacer de él una persona culta y preparada, pero esperaba demasiado de mi hermano; era exigente hasta el extremo... y en todos los aspectos.

Se quedó callado un momento antes de seguir hablando.

–Mi hermano se aplicaba mucho más que yo en los estudios, pero tenía tendencia a engordar y nuestro tutor decía que la obesidad no era algo permisible en un chico de su estatus, que denotaba dejadez y glotonería, así que empezó a controlar incluso lo que comía.

La prensa, en su infinita crueldad, se había referido a él en una ocasión como «el príncipe cerdito». Aro había guardado aquel artículo como munición para atacar a Jasper cada vez que lo pillaba saltándose la dieta.

–Jasper estaba harto de él –continuó–, así que planeamos darle un poco de su propia medicina. O más bien yo lo planeé –se corrigió–. Mi hermano simplemente dejó que lo enredara, aun preocupado como estaba siempre de que nos pillaran. El caso es que un día llegó una caja enorme de trufas para nuestro tutor. Un regalo de un... cliente –dijo para evitar la palabra «diplomático».

–¿Y qué hicisteis? –inquirió ella divertida–. ¿Se colaron en su despacho y se comieron la caja entera?

–Eso por descontado –contestó Edward. Recordando a Jasper con la cara manchada de chocolate y una sonrisa en los labios–, pero hicimos más que eso.

–No esperaba menos de vosotros –dijo Bella–. ¿Qué hicieron?

–Pues como te he dicho teníamos ponis, así que sustituimos las trufas por... en fin, por excrementos.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca y se rió.

–No me digas que se comió uno.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a los labios de Edward.

–Si sólo hubiera sido uno...

Con lo del loro Bella se había reído, pero en ese momento estalló en carcajadas y Edward se unió a ella. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había pensado en Jasper sin sentir dolor. Era curioso cómo la muerte a veces ensombrecía los momentos felices.

De pronto una lagartija se cruzó por delante del caballo de Bella, y el animal dio un pequeño traspiés al apartarse que hizo que la joven se escurriera peligrosamente hacia un lado, pero Edward se apresuró a sujetarla.

Por un instante fue como si cayera un hechizo sobre ellos. Se quedaron los dos mirándose, igual que si estuvieran hipnotizados, y por algún motivo, aunque ya no hacía falta que la sostuviera, Edward no apartó la mano de su espalda.

Los dos tuvieron la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido y de que los ruidos llegaban a sus oídos como amortiguados: el resoplido de un caballo, el crujir de las ruedas del carro, el runrún de las conversaciones de los demás...

Edward no sabía qué estaba ocurriéndole; sólo sabía que el corazón estaba latiéndole como un loco.

–¡Edward! –lo llamó de pronto la voz de Tanya Denali–. ¡Edward, necesito tu ayuda!

La magia de aquel extraño momento se disipó al instante, y los dos se apartaron rápidamente e hicieron que sus monturas se detuvieran.

Tanya estaba a unos metros junto a la pequeña yegua que le habían asignado. Edward fue hasta allí con Zeus.

–¿Podrías mirar la pezuña de mi caballo? –le pidió Tanya cuando llegó a su lado, casi haciendo pucheros–. Creo que se le debe de haber clavado un guijarro, porque cojea.

Aunque a Edward le pareció sospechoso que no se lo hubiera pedido a cualquiera de los empleados del rancho en lugar de a él, asintió con la cabeza.

–Claro, cómo no –le dijo antes de desmontar de su caballo.

El resto del grupo los pasó, formando un semicírculo alrededor del pequeño rebaño de terneros y vacas que habían ido reuniendo por el camino.

Dirk se acercó con su caballo y desmontó junto a Edward.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Edward dejó caer la pezuña del animal y alzó la vista.

–La señorita Denali dice que su yegua ha debido de clavarse un guijarro, pero yo no veo nada.

Dirk lo comprobó también.

–El señor Cullen tiene razón, señorita –le dijo a Tanya–. Yo tampoco veo nada.

–Pues hace un momento estaba cojeando –insistió ella–. No creo que sea buena idea forzarla, y no quiero que se haga más daño por mi culpa.

–Bueno, quizá sea un tendón –murmuró Dirk–, y eso no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Edward asintió. Aquellos animales eran caros y llevaba mucho tiempo adiestrarlos; no querría que Emmett perdiera un buen caballo como aquél.

–¿Hay posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con el rancho para pedir que le manden otro caballo? –le preguntó a Dirk poniéndose de pie.

–Claro, llamaremos por radio. Aunque la señorita estará unas cuantas horas sin montura –contestó Dirk incorporándose también.

Para espanto de Edward, Tanya le sonrió con dulzura y se agarró de su brazo.

–No pasa nada dijo–. El caballo de Edward es enorme; puede llevarnos a los dos.

Edward habría querido negarse, pero habría sido muy descortés. Además, Zeus era en efecto el caballo más grande de todos los del grupo.

Sin decir una palabra le entregó a Dirk las riendas de la yegua, volvió a montar y ayudó a Tanya a subir al caballo. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia Bella ella apartó la vista, pero por la expresión de su rostro le dio la impresión de que se sentía decepcionada porque hubiera accedido a llevarla.

Tanya en cambio estaba encantada. Inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, se apoyó en su espalda y dijo:

–Bueno, en marcha.

Edward, que estaba dándole vueltas a la reacción de Bella y a lo que había ocurrido hacía un momento entre ellos, murmuró algo incomprensible. Luego, dejándose llevar por un impulso repentino, espoleó a Zeus con los talones en dirección al lugar donde estaba Bella. La joven lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, y cuando pasaron junto a ella Edward se inclinó y le puso su sombrero antes de alejarse con Tanya agarrada a él como una lapa.

Bella agarró el sombrero, que se había quedado bamboleándose sobre su cabeza, y reprimió un impulso infantil de sacarles la lengua a Edward y Tanya, que estaban ya a unos cuantos metros de ella. En vez de eso se contentó con resoplar y decirse que no tenía por qué sentirse decepcionada. Edward simplemente había estado charlando con ella. A la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba charlar con ella... pero nada más. Dios, a veces podía ser tan ilusa...

De todos modos los hombres eran unos idiotas. Parecía que nunca se diesen cuenta cuando las mujeres como Tanya Denali jugaban con ellos. Simplemente sonreían como tontos y caían en su trampa.

Jessica llegó en ese momento junto a ella a lomos de su pony.

–¿Has visto cómo te ha mirado esa engreída?

Sí, por supuesto que lo había visto. Y también había visto cómo le había rodeado a Edward la cintura con los brazos. No era que estuviese celosa de ella, por supuesto. Bueno, quizá un poco.

–¿Quieres que vaya tras ellos y la tire del caballo? –le ofreció la adolescente.

La idea no era del todo mala...

–Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? –inquirió divertida.

–Pues claro. Le he pateado el trasero a unas cuantas idiotas como ella en mi instituto.

Bella se rió.

–No puedo negar que sería divertido verlo, pero creo que será mejor que no; no queremos asustar a las vacas.

Jessica se rió también.

–Como quieras.

Para cuando llegaron a Big Creek la charla de Jessica sobre chicos, música, y ropa había conseguido hacer a Bella olvidarse de sus celos por unos momentos.

Además, había conseguido volver a centrar su mente en el propósito que la había llevado a participar en aquella acampada. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Mientras charlaba con Jessica había tomado unas cuantas fotos de Edward y su pasajera, asegurándose por supuesto de hacer fotos en otras direcciones para no levantar sospechas.

Hizo una más y espoleó suavemente a su caballo. Estaba deseando parar a descansar y beber agua.

–Estoy muerta de hambre –dijo Jessica cuando se bajó de su poni y le entregó las riendas a uno de los empleados del rancho.

–Yo también –respondió Bella bajandose de Tormenta y mirando en derredor. Tenía la espalda entumecida. Necesitaba moverse un poco–. Creo que iré a preguntarle al cocinero si necesita ayuda. Así la cena estará antes.

Jessica hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Pues conmigo no cuentes –le dijo. Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Edward, que acababa de desmontar y estaba ayudando a Tanya a bajarse también–. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya y le dé una patada en ese trasero respingón que tiene? –le preguntó a Bella–. Podría empujarla al arroyo.

–Ni hablar –le contestó Bella riéndose–. Podría envenenar el agua. ¿Y qué beberíamos entonces?

–Pero es que es tan descarada... –dijo Jessica.

«Le dijo la sartén al cazo», pensó Edward divertida.

–Oh, Dios mío, Dirk está mirando hacia aquí –dijo la adolescente con una risita tonta–. A lo mejor necesita que lo ayude. Voy a ver. Luego nos vemos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras veía cómo Jessica enganchaba los pulgares en las bolsas de sus pantalones, sacaba pecho, y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el vaquero desensillando a un caballo.

Debería devolverle el sombrero a Edward, pensó, pero se negaba a acercarse a él con Tanya revoloteando a su alrededor, así que dejó a Tormenta en manos de uno de los empleados del rancho y se dirigió al carro de las provisiones.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó a Sam, el joven cocinero, que estaba descargando cosas en ese momento.

–La verdad es que no me vendría mal, señorita.

–Pues tú dirás.

–Bueno... necesitaré leña –le dijo Sam.

–Hecho –respondió Bella.

Colgó la cámara de un gancho del carro y se dirigió a la orilla del arroyo. Allí había varios árboles y sin duda encontraría un buen número de ramitas por el suelo.

En menos tiempo del que había creído posible Bella la cena estuvo lista y un delicioso aroma a filetes de cerdo y patatas fritas inundaba el aire de la pradera. El joven cocinero llamó a todos a comer con un triángulo, y todo el mundo comenzó a acercarse a por su plato.

Bella, a quien le rugía ya el estómago, tomó el suyo y miró en derredor, buscando un sitio donde sentarse. Había unos troncos en torno al fuego. Aunque ya se estaba poniendo el sol hacía aún demasiado calor para sentarse allí, así que se dirigió a la orilla del arroyo para sentarse sobre una roca.

Otros parecían haber tenido la misma idea, porque pronto otros huéspedes comenzaron a acercarse y a quitarse los zapatos para meter los pies en el agua.

Bella disfrutó charlando con la incorregible Jessica y con una pareja de Illinois mientras un par de hombres solteros rivalizaban por conseguir la atención de Tanya. Bueno, al menos la rubia había dejado tranquilo a Edward un rato, pensó.

Mientras los huéspedes comían el príncipe ayudó a los empleados del rancho a montar el campamento, dejando la comida para más tarde. Edward la pilló mirándola y el corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza antes de que bajara la vista a su plato, algo azorada. Diablos. ¿Por qué hacía esas cosas su corazón? ¿Es que nunca aprendería?

La noche había caído sobre la tierra como una cálida manta y a excepción de Bella y de Edward, que se habían quedado junto al fuego, estaban todos dormidos en sus sacos.

–En Dallas no pueden verse las estrellas como aquí –dijo Bella.

Estaba sentada sobre un tronco con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la barbilla en las manos, y el rostro levantado hacia el cielo. Era lo más adorable que Edward había visto en mucho tiempo.

–Te preocupan los coyotes? –le preguntó para picarla.

–No –respondió ella, bajando la cabeza para mirarlo–. Bueno, quizá un poco –admitió encogiéndose de hombros al verlo enarcar las cejas.

–¿Por eso no te has acostado todavía?

–Tú tampoco te has acostado aún –apuntó ella. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

–Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad para pensar.

–Oh –musitó ella–. En ese caso te dejaré a solas –dijo poniéndose en pie.

Edward la retuvo por el brazo.

–Espera, Bella. No tienes por qué marcharte.

–No quiero molestar –dijo ella.

–No me molestas –le aseguró él–. Además, si te quedas te tostaré unas nubes de azúcar –añadió tomando una bolsa que había a su lado y levantándola.

Bella sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el tronco.

–Eso en lo que estabas pensando... es algo serio, ¿verdad? –inquirió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Te he puesto triste, haciéndote recordar a tu hermano?

Edward tomó una ramita y pinchó varias nubes en ella antes de ponerla sobre las pequeñas llamas que quedaban en el fuego.

–No, no es eso –contestó, preguntándose cómo podía explicárselo sin revelar su verdadera identidad–. El... negocio de mi familia está atravesando unos momentos difíciles –comenzó a decir.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿tenéis problemas? –inquirió ella girándose hacia él.

Al hacerlo, su muslo rozó el de él, y Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la conversación.

–No exactamente... Aunque las cosas podrían ir mejor.

–¿De qué se trata entonces? –insistió ella escrutándolo, preocupada, con sus bonitos ojos castaños.

–Mi hermano era quien iba a hacerse cargo de la empresa cuando mi padre se retirara, como te expliqué, pero ahora seré yo quien tendrá que hacerlo.

–¿Y cuál es el problema?

Edward la miró sin decir una palabra, seguro de que comprendería, y Bella no lo decepcionó.

–Oh, ya entiendo– murmuró con una sonrisa llena de ternura–. El niño malo que no atendía a sus lecciones... Temes no estar a la altura.

Edward encogió un hombro.

–Jasper estaba mucho mejor preparado para ser... –se quedó callado justo antes de decir «rey» Quiero decir que mi padre siempre quiso que fuera él quien lo sucediera al frente de la compañía. Jasper era perfecto para el cargo. Yo... en fin, yo no creo que lo sea.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

–Bueno, hay algunas personas en La... Empresa que dudan de mi valía–contestó. Casi había dicho «corte».

–¿Y tú les has dado alguna razón para que duden de ti?

–Pues... no –respondió él quitando el palo del fuego–. Quizá cuando era más joven y no pensaba más que en divertirme, pero no desde la muerte de Jasper.

Bella extendió la mano para tomar una nube.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo Edward–; estarán calientes.

Bella la tomó entre el pulgar y el índice y la examinó como si fuera un delicado manjar.

–Está muy bien tostada. Eres un chef magnífico –lo felicitó.

–_Merci, mademoiselle_. Soy un hombre de múltiples talentos –dijo divertido.

–Ya lo veo –respondió ella metiéndose la nube en la boca–. Mmmm... está riquísima.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios, y Bella se lo puso aún más difícil cuando se limpió las yemas de los dedos con la punta de la lengua.

–¿Y conoces bien el negocio de tu familia? –le preguntó ella, retomando la conversación.

–¿Qué? Oh, sí –respondió Edward , posando la vista en el fuego para intentar no distraerse con ella–. Sí, conozco muy bien el negocio.

–¿Y darías lo mejor de ti si finalmente te pusieran al frente de la empresa? –inquirió Bella–. ¿Te esforzarías para que prosperara aún más?

–Sí, claro que sí –contestó él sin saber adónde quería llegar con esas preguntas.

–Pues entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Te he observado durante estos días en el rancho y eres un hombre capaz que no le tiene miedo al trabajo duro; la gente te escucha y te sigue... Yo creo que tienes dotes de líder.

¿Tendría Bella razón? Se preguntó Edward mientras tomaba una nube él también. Le gustaría creer que sí. La verdad era que le gustaría ser rey; tenía muchas ideas y proyectos que querría poner en práctica para ayudar a su país. Era curioso; hasta entonces nunca había pensado que un día fuese a admitir aquello... Siquiera para sus adentros. Claro que hasta entonces no había podido apartar de su mente el convencimiento de que él no era la persona adecuada para ocupar el trono. Y había sido gracias a Bella que había podido ver más allá de sus temores, sincerarse consigo mismo. La buena y dulce Bella...

–Sí que están ricas– murmuró con la boca llena, ofreciéndole otra nube a Bella.

–Ya lo creo– asintió ella tomándola y metiéndosela en la boca.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y Edward no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola otra vez, como hipnotizado. Hasta manchados de azúcar sus labios resultaban increíblemente sensuales.

Bella, que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola, se tocó la boca con las yema, de los dedos.

–¿Tengo...?

–Sí. Espera... permíteme –le dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella antes de que pudiera limpiarse el azúcar.

Bella se quedó muy quieta, conteniendo el aliento mientras él se llevaba su mano a los labios y le limpiaba los dedos pegajosos con la lengua.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, cerró los ojos, y cuando suspiró Edward no pudo seguir resistiéndose.

Dejó caer al suelo la ramita que aún tenía en la otra mano, tomó a Bella por la barbilla, e inclinándose posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

El azúcar de las nubes que habían estado comiendo se derritió en su lengua del mismo modo en que Bella se derritió contra su pecho. De su garganta escapó un suave gemido y cuando Edward hizo el beso más profundo fue como si su interior estallase en llamas.

De pronto, sin embargo, Bella despegó sus labios de los de él y cuando sus manos empujaron su pecho creyó que había ido demasiado lejos.

–Bella, yo... lo siento, no debería haber... perdóname... –balbució atropelladamente.

–No, no es eso –replicó ella–. Es eso –le dijo señalando detrás de él con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward se volvió y vio que las llamas no sólo habían estallado en su interior... ¡El carro de las provisiones estaba ardiendo.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de Goodnight Linda_

* * *

Bella se puso en pie de un salto e iba a salir corriendo hacia el carro en llamas, pero Edward la detuvo, rodeándola desde atrás con sus fuertes brazos.

–Bella ¡no! ¡No debes acercarte; es peligroso!

–¡Pero es que dejé mi cámara en el carro...!

–¡Olvídate de la cámara! –le dijo Edward agarrándola por los brazos y haciéndola girarse hacia él.

Bella lo miró aturdida. Aquello era su ruina. Probablemente, aunque recuperase la cámara el carrete se habría derretido por el calor.

–Despierta a todos –le dijo Edward soltándola.

Luego agarró su saco de dormir y corrió en dirección al incendio.

Bella iba a haberle gritado que esperara a los demás, pero sabía que habría sido en vano. En cuestión de segundos Edward estaba ya golpeando las llamas con su saco sin preocuparse de que aquella temeridad pudiera poner su vida en peligro.

No había tiempo que perder. Bella se volvió hacia los otros, que aún dormían, se metió el pulgar y el índice entre los dientes y silbó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Fuego! –gritó.

Los empleados del rancho se levantaron como un resorte, pero los huéspedes tardaron más en reaccionar, incorporándose aturdidos y desorientados.

–¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó alguien con voz soñolienta.

–El carro de las provisiones está ardiendo –respondió Bella apresuradamente.

–Usaremos las mantas que hay en las sillas de montar –dijo un empleado del rancho–. Hay que empaparlas en el arroyo; ¡rápido!

Bella fue a por unas cuantas y corrió al arroyo con ellas. Los caballos relinchaban nerviosos por el olor a quemado y las reses mugían.

Cuando llegó junto al carro con las mantas mojadas Edward se acercó a por ellas.

–Trae; yo me encargo.

Bella se las dio y lo observó mientras volvía con los demás hombres, empleados y huéspedes, que se habían unido a él.

Edward parecía estar organizando a todo el mundo, gritando órdenes y distribuyendo tareas, pero al mismo tiempo seguía colaborando activamente en las tareas de extinción. Aunque fuera de la realeza no era un blandengue ni un miedica; estaba arrimando el hombro y arriesgándose como el que más, pensó Bella.

Dirk apareció en ese momento por la parte de detrás del carro. Parecía muy preocupado.

–No encuentro a Embry por ninguna parte –gritó–. ¿Alguien ha visto a Embry?

Nadie respondió.

–Oh, Dios mío, debe de estar atrapado en el carro –dijo una mujer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Todo el mundo miró hacia allí espantado. Nadie abría pensado que en una noche de tanto calor se le ocurriría dormir dentro del carro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Edward agarró un paño, lo mojó en un cubo, y tras ponérselo como si fuera un bandolero, corrió hacia la entrada en la parte posterior del carro.

–¡Edward, no! –gritó Bella.

Intentó ir tras él, pero Dirk y otro de los hombres del rancho la detuvieron cada uno por un brazo y Edward desapareció entre el humo.

–No vaya, señorita Bella–le dijo Dirk, que tenía el rostro manchado de hollín–. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora más que esperar y rezar.

Se hizo un repentino silencio entre todos los huéspedes, que se echaron hacia atrás, incapaces de soportar el calor de las llamas.

A Bella le escocían los ojos y le dolía la garganta. Sabía que debería seguir ayudando, que debería ir al arroyo a por más agua, pero no podía; no cuando la vida de Edward estaba en peligro.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, pero finalmente dos figuras emergieron en medio de la espesa humareda; la más alta acarreando a la otra.

–Edward ... –murmuró Bella. «Gracias, Dios mío, gracias».

Dirk corrió a liberar a Edward de su carga, y cuando Embry empezó a toser un profundo alivio los invadió a todos; estaba vivo.

–Aire, necesita aire –dijo Dirk.

La gente se apartó y el señor Stanley, que tenía una linterna, acompañó a Dirk para que lo llevara hasta la orilla del arroyo. Hacia allí se dirigió también la señora Stanley, que se apresuró a extender una manta en el suelo para que tumbaran al joven.

Mientras los demás volvían a combatir el fuego Edward caminó tambaleándose hasta un claro seguido de Bella. Cuando se detuvo se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó jadeante las manos en las rodillas. Tenía manchado el rostro y la ropa, los ojos enrojecidos... pero a Bella le pareció más apuesto que nunca. Había sido tan valiente...

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella bajó a desayunar en el comedor todo el mundo estaba hablando del incendio y del heroico gesto de Edward.

Había pensado quedarse en la cama hasta por lo menos las once o las doce, pero se había despertado hacía una hora y no había conseguido volver a dormirse. La verdad era que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Después de que los llevaran de regreso al rancho a medianoche había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido: el beso, el incendio, la tensión, el miedo a perder a Edward... Tal vez no tuviera mucha lógica que hubiera tenido miedo de perderlo cuando no le pertenecía ni le pertenecería nunca, pero el corazón no se regía por los dictados de la razón.

Claro que había algo que sí había perdido... la cámara. ¿Por qué habría tenido que colgarla en aquel gancho del carro? En fin, no tenía sentido llorar por la leche derramada, se dijo sentándose con un suspiro en su sitio habitual, junto a Jessica, que estaba hablando con su madre.

Los asientos de Emmett y Alice estaban vacíos, igual que el de Edward. Edward... Esa noche no había hecho más que recordar aquel increíble beso que habían compartido.

Sin embargo no quería engañarse a sí misma. Seguramente Edward la había besado únicamente porque ella lo había estado escuchando, para demostrarle su gratitud o algo así, no porque se sintiera atraído hacia ella ni porque se hubiese... ¿enamorado de ella? No, qué absurdo. Era del todo imposible.

Ella en cambio jamás había experimentado nada parecido. ¿Podría haberse enamorado de él a raíz de aquel beso?, ¿o quizá se había ido enamorando de él poco a poco y no se había dado cuenta?

Alargó la mano para alcanzar la cafetera y al hacerlo volcó el salero. Lo puso derecho maldiciendo para sus adentros y se sirvió un poco de café.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –le preguntó a Jessica cuando la adolescente acabó de hablar con su madre.

–Todo el mundo o Edward? –inquirió Tina sonriendo con picardía.

Bella siguió untando margarina en la tostada que tenía en la mano, haciendo como que no había captado su insinuación.

–¿Se sabe algo de Embry? –preguntó.

–El chico está bien; sólo inhaló un poco de humo –le respondió el señor Stanley–. Le darán el alta esta misma mañana. Allí es donde están los Hale ahora mismo.

–Y el señor Cullen también, según me ha dicho la recepcionista –intervino su esposa–. Parece ser que ha pasado toda la noche en el hospital con Embry.

–Oh, casi lo olvido... –dijo Jessica de repente, volviéndose hacia Bella–. Anoche encontré tu cámara

–¿Que tú qué? ¿Tienes mi cámara? –repitió Bella sin poder creer que fuese cierto lo que estaba oyendo.

Confundiendo su incredulidad con enfado, Jessica contrajo el rostro.

–Ya sé que debería habértela dado ayer, cuando la encontré colgada en el carro, y de hecho te la iba a dar, pero te habías sentado junto al fuego con Edward y parecíais tan acaramelados... Y luego pasó todo lo del incendio, claro.

El que su cámara se hubiese salvado de una destrucción segura tenía que ser una señal, pensó Bella; una señal de que tenía que centrarse en el trabajo y olvidarse de sueños tontos, de esas cosas que sólo ocurrían en los cuentos de hadas.

–Gracias, Jessica; te debo una –le dijo a la chica dándole un abrazo.

–Genial, porque necesito que me lleves a la ciudad hoy contigo –contestó Jessica–. Me muero por ir de compras.

–¿Cómo sabes que voy hoy a la ciudad?

–Porque te oí cuando se lo estabas diciendo anoche a tu amorcito, junto al fuego... –respondió la adolescente subiendo y bajando las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella se sonrojó un poco y se preguntó cuánto habría visto la chica.

–No es mi amorcito –replicó. Más querría.

–Bueno, lo que sea –dijo Jessica–. Y ya que estamos hay otra cosa que tengo que confesarte, aunque me temo que no te hará mucha gracia... –añadió contrayendo el rostro.

Bella se preparó para recibir malas noticias.

–Mi madre no quería que me acercara al fuego, pero como tenía la cámara... en fin, el caso es que hice algunas fotos. ¿Estás enfadada?

Bella sintió deseos de saltar y gritar de alegría. Nunca podría tener a Edward, pero no había perdido la cámara y además gracias a Jessica tenía más fotos para mandarle al conde.

Claro que pensándolo bien al conde Aro no le haría mucha gracia ver que Edward había puesto en peligro su vida de esa manera. No, se dijo, su trabajo consistía en informar, no en juzgar qué información debía entregar a su cliente y cuál no.

–No, claro que no, y estaré encantada te llevarte a la ciudad si tus padres están de acuerdo –le dijo a Jessica–. Yo también estaba pensando en hacer unas compras; necesito unos zapatos decentes.

Nada más decir eso parpadeó. ¿Zapatos? ¿Quería comprarse zapatos? No podía creerse que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial de la pequeña ciudad de Maribella. Jessica y Bella se pasearon un poco para ver las distintas tiendas, y finalmente acabaron entrando en una boutique de ropa joven.

Mientras Jessica, que parecía haberse vuelto loca, iba de un lado a otro, queriendo probárselo todo, Bella comenzó a echar un vistazo a los zapatos.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en unas sandalias de tacón preciosas. Tacones... aquello era absurdo; era demasiado alta para ponerse zapatos de tacón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esos pensamientos se los probó, y en ese momento reapareció Jessica, que salía de un probador con un top muy ajustado.

–Bella, ¿qué te parece este...?

La adolescente no terminó la pregunta. Al ver los pies de Bella dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo y dijo:

–¡Son perfectas! Tienes que comprarlas y deshacerte de esas botas horrendas.

Bella se puso de pie. Le sacaba casi dos cabezas a Jessica.

–No sé... Soy demasiado alta para estos zapatos.

Tina sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Precisamente de eso se trata –dijo—. Cuando una mujer es alta lo que hace es acentuar su altura... como hacen las modelos.

–Pero es que si tuviera que ir con esto por ahí seguro que daría un traspié y me mataría... o peor, mataría a alguien.

–Pues claro que no. Caminar con tacones requiere algo de práctica, pero no es tan difícil.

Sólo por probar Bella se puso a andar por la tienda, y para su asombro no dio un solo traspié. En un par de giros se tambaleó un poco, pero rápidamente recobró el equilibrio. De hecho parecía que se moviera con más elegancia con aquellos zapatos que con sus viejas botas. Increíble.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo Jessica.

–Pero lo que necesito son zapatos prácticos –insistió Bella–; no sandalias de fiesta.

Jessica contrajo el rostro.

–Lo que necesitas es que te vea un psiquiatra. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te des un capricho? Además, puedes comprarte las sandalias para las ocasiones especiales y unos zapatos prácticos para diario.

Bella no estaba muy convencida, pero Jessica hizo que mirara más zapatos, y también faldas, tops, trajes de baño...

Cuando salió de uno de los probadores con un vestido corto de tirantes y las sandalias de tacón Jessica dejó escapar un silbido.

–¡Caray! Estás muy sexy. Si Edward te viera ahora...

Bella se sonrojó y de su garganta escapó una risita tonta. La verdad era que se sentía sexy con aquel vestido.

Dios, aquello era una locura. Tenía que poner los pies en el suelo. La mona, aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda, se dijo. Volvería a ponerse su ropa y se dejaría de fantasías adolescentes. Iba a darse la vuelta para volver al probador cuando vio a Emmett y a Alice entrar en la tienda.

–0h, hola. Bella –la saludó Alice con una sonrisa–. Nos había parecido tu coche ese plateado de ahí fuera–. Emmett quería asegurarse de que estabas bien después de todo lo de anoche.

Bella Miró extrañada a Emmett Hale.

–Vaya. Qué... Um... Qué amable por su parte, señor Hale. Pues como ve estoy bien–dijo–. ¿Y Embry? ¿cómo está?

–Bien, ya ha salido del hospital –respondió él–su familia se lo ha llevado a casa con ellos para que descanse unos días, pero se recuperará.

–Me alegro –dijo Bella–. ¿Y se sabe algo de qué provocó el fuego?

Alice lanzó una mirada de reojo a su hermano.

– Embry nos ha confesado que había estado fumando en la cama, dentro del carro, y que debió de quedarse dormido –le explicó a Bella.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo.

–Si no hubiera sido por el modo en que todo el mundo colaboró para extinguir el fuego hoy podríamos estar lamentando una desgracia por culpa de su imprudencia –dijo–. Dirk me ha contado cómo ayudaron todos.

–Bueno, en realidad Edward fue quien más hizo –contestó Bella–. Está bien... ¿verdad? –inquirió sin poder esperar más para preguntar por él.

–Sí. Ya está en el rancho, descansando –dijo Alice. De pronto sus ojos negros la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como dándose cuenta en ese momento de cómo iba vestida–. Vaya, estás increíble.

Bella se sonrojó.

–Yo también se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha –intervino Jessica.

–Bueno, es que ahora mismo no puedo hacer muchos gastos –balbució Bella.

Iba a agacharse para quitarse las sandalias cuando la mano de Emmett agarró su brazo.

–Cómprelas.

Bella se irguió y lo miró de hito en hito.

–¿Perdón?

–Cómprese los condenados zapatos... y ese vestido; le quedan bien –le dijo. Bella nunca hubiera esperado recibir un cumplido de aquel hombre–. Yo se los pagaré.

Debía de estar alucinando.

–¿Qué? Oh, no, ni hablar. No podría permitir que hiciera eso...

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarla por la mala experiencia que ha tenido anoche.

¿La mala experiencia que había tenido? La noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida. Bueno, al menos parte de ella.

–Si yo fuera tú aceptaría. Bella–le dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego se inclinó y le dijo en un susurro–: Por lo general mi hermano no es tan espléndido.

–Yo... Yo se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario –repitió Bella–. En realidad tampoco es que esté en la miseria; puedo pagar los zapatos y el vestido sin problemas.

La verdad era que no quería comprarlos, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de que aquel hombre dejara de mirarla tan fijamente como la estaba mirando. La ponía nerviosa.

–Bien– dijo Emmett.

Y sin decir otra palabra se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió a la salida. Su hermana miró a Bella, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se despidió de Jessica y de ella antes de abandonar también la tienda.

–Qué cosa más extraña, ¿verdad? –murmuró Jessica siguiéndolos con la mirada–. El señor Hale y su hermana son bastante raros.

Bella pensaba lo mismo. Si no fuera porque ya tenía bastante trabajo con hacer fotos e informes sobre Edward para mandárselos al conde Aro, investigaría a aquellos dos.

¡El conde Aro! Casi se había olvidado de por qué había ido a la ciudad. Decididamente tenía que poner los pies en el suelo; estaba perdiendo el norte.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de una novela de Harlequin_

* * *

Después de estas noticias no tengo elección; debo regresar a mi país.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, frente al escritorio de Emmett, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Su padre lo había telefoneado de nuevo, más preocupado si cabía que la semana anterior.

Parecía que lo de esas fotografías suyas en situaciones comprometedoras que habían aparecido en las revistas no había sido algo casual; alguien estaba tratando intencionalmente de desacreditarlo.

Emmett lo miró pensativo, dándole vueltas a un bolígrafo entre los dedos.

–Pero... ¿quién podría querer impedir que llegues a ser rey?

–No lo sé –contestó Edward con un suspiro cansado – eso es lo que tengo que averiguar. Le he pedido a mi padre que escaneen y me envíen por correo electrónico esas fotografías. Tal vez cuando las tenga delante pueda saber dónde y cuándo las hicieron. Eso podría darme alguna idea. Sin embargo por desgracia el daño ya está hecho, así que debo volver y poner las cosas en claro. Mi ausencia no hace sino que aumenten las especulaciones.

–¿Y qué pasa con Bella?

Edward frunció el entrecejo sorprendido.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No sé, parece que se han hecho buenos amigos. Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y...

–Bella es muy especial –admitió Edward.

–¿Y por qué no la llevas contigo? –le sugirió Emmett–. Para que conozca Montavia, quiero decir.

Edward parpadeó. ¿Tan obvia era la atracción que sentía por Bella? La verdad era que él mismo había pensado en invitarla a acompañarlo para ver si podría llegar a cuajar entre ellos algo más de lo que había surgido, pero luego se había dicho que no era el momento. La prensa podría devorarla viva, y hasta su padre, que por lo general se mostraba bastante abierto de mente, se preguntaría si Bella tendría algo que ver con todos aquellos problemas. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

–Bueno, ya sabes lo que se espera de un príncipe heredero a ese respecto –respondió a su amigo–. Tú y yo sabemos que Bella no es exactamente...

–¡Oh, vamos, Edward! –lo cortó Emmett–. ¿Cuándo te han importado esas cosas? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward al que conocí en Princeton, el Edward que no dejaba que nadie le dijera cómo tenía que vivir su vida?

Edward bajó la cabeza.

–Su hermano murió, y aquello lo cambió todo –murmuró.

Emmett se levantó y se giró hacia la ventana. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono sonó quedo, pensativo.

–Bueno, a veces uno se ve obligado a hacer cosas que no quiere por el bien de los demás.

–Sabía que lo comprenderías –dijo Edward poniéndose en pie también–. En fin, te avisaré cuando ya estén todos los preparativos para mi regreso.

Emmett se giró sobre los talones.

–Vamos a celebrar un baile el viernes por la noche –le dijo apresuradamente. Por alguna razón a Edward le dio la impresión de que parecía desesperado–. ¿Te quedarás hasta entonces? Podrías llevar a Bella.

Aquello era de lo más extraño, pensó Edward. Su amigo nunca se metía en su vida privada. En fin, probablemente sólo quería lo mejor para él, y la verdad era que ansiaba pasar unos días más en compañía de Bella para poder guardar esos recuerdos en su corazón cuando regresase a su país.

–No hay problema –dijo– no salgo hasta el lunes.

Emmett se relajó visiblemente.

–Oh, bien. En ese caso aún nos quedan tres días.

Edward se sintió conmovido porque no quisiera que se fuera tan pronto.

–Gracias, Emmett –le dijo estrechándole la mano entre las suyas–. Eres un buen amigo. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerte lo hospitalario que estás siendo conmigo...

Para su sorpresa, Emmett se volvió y tomó de la mesa las llaves de un vehículo.

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas sí que hay un favor que podrías hacerme. La noche en que se quemó el carro de las provisiones se quedaron en el lugar del campamento algunas herramientas y otras cosas. Si pudieras traérmelas te lo agradecería muchísimo –le dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa–. Ten, éstas son las llaves de mi Jeep. Oh, y llévate a Bella. Le prometimos una visita al mirador de Sky Bluff y todavía no ha ido.

Edward se rió.

–Si no te conociera como te conozco diría que estás intentando hacer de celestina.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Emmett, que frunció el ceño.

–Piérdete, Cullen.

Edward sacudió la cabeza riéndose y se marchó.

–¿Crees que empezará a llover antes de que regresemos? –le preguntó Bella a Edward, mirando los nubarrones en el horizonte mientras se dirigían a Big Creek en el Jeep de Emmett Hale.

Se había puesto una pinza en el pelo, pero el vehículo llevaba bajada la capota y el aire había hecho que su recogido se deshiciese casi por completo.

–¿Tienes miedo a mojarte?

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

–Ni hablar. De hecho creo que sería divertido que saliera lloviendo. Cuando era niña me encantaba salir a pasear bajo la lluvia.

–Mira– dijo Edward quitando una mano del volante para señalar–, ya estamos llegando al campamento.

Un retumbar de truenos les hizo alzar a los dos la vista hacia el oeste cuando Edward detuvo el vehículo.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa – le dijo a Bella–. Esas nubes están moviéndose más rápido de lo que parecía hace un rato.

Bella asintió.

–¿Qué era exactamente lo que el señor Hale quería que recogiésemos? –inquirió.

–Todo lo que encuentres que aún pueda servir. Parece que con las prisas nos dejamos atrás herramientas y varios útiles de acampada y los empleados del rancho aún no han tenido tiempo de venir a por ellos.

Bella comenzó a caminar, mirando por el suelo.

–Mira; ¿recuerdas esto? –le dijo con una sonrisa, levantando una bolsa medio vacía de nubes de azúcar.

Edward se acercó a ella sonriendo también.

–¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? –le dijo rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí–. Tenías azúcar aquí – murmuró tocándole los labios con el índice–. Y yo no me pude resistir a hacer esto...

Su boca se posó sobre la de ella como tantas otras veces había hecho en esos últimos días, pero al rato una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la nariz de Bella.

Edward la limpió con un beso y le dijo:

–Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra, cargando en la parte trasera del Jeep todo lo que pudieron encontrar, y justo cuando estaban colocando una lona encima comenzó a llover.

Corrieron a montarse en el vehículo, y después de ponerle su sombrero a Bella, Edward arrancó el motor y se pusieron en marcha.

La lluvia pronto se volvió torrencial.

–¿Siempre llueve con esta fuerza por aquí? –le gritó Edward a Bella en medio de la incesante cortina de agua. Tenía ya todo el pelo pegado a la cabeza.

Sujetando el sombrero con las dos manos, pues el viento amenazaba con arrancárselo, Bella le contestó también a gritos:

–Es el típico chaparrón de Oklahoma, pero probablemente acabe rápido.

–Lástima que esté lloviendo; quería llevarte a Sky Bluff –le dijo Edward.

Bella se giró hacia él.

–¿Y qué te lo impide? Es sólo un poco de agua.

Edward sonrió divertido.

–Es usted una mujer muy singular, señorita Swan –le dijo, pero giró el volante para tomar la dirección opuesta al rancho–. Sky Bluff... ¡allá vamos!

A pesar del viento y de la lluvia durante todo el trayecto fueron bromeando y riéndose... sobre todo cuando el Jeep se metía en una hondonada y los salpicaba a los dos de barro, que instantes después se llevaba el agua.

Sin embargo pronto el agua comenzó a formar estrechos riachuelos en el camino de tierra, que a su vez empezó a volverse resbaladizo. Edward aminoró la velocidad al llegar a un terraplén y el vehículo se deslizó hacia un lado.

–Este camino es perfecto para los caballos, pero... –masculló Edward tratando de maniobrar.

Las ruedas giraban, lanzando barro a todos lados, y el motor sonaba como si se estuviese ahogando, pero el vehículo no se movía.

–Me parece que nos hemos quedado atascados –dijo Edward frunciendo los labios.

Se bajó del Jeep y al cabo de un rato volvió para decirle a Bella:

–Pues sí, estamos atascados.

–Me lo figuraba –contestó ella.

Los árboles que bordeaban el camino los protegían un poco de la lluvia, que había cesado un poco, pero los dos estaban calados.

Edward, que había vuelto a sentarse frente al volante y había apagado el motor, se giró hacia ella.

–Lo siento –le dijo–. ¿Estás enfadada?

Bella parpadeó.

–¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? Esto fue idea mía. Quizá tú deberías estar enfadado conmigo.

–Sí, pero fui yo quien te pedí que me acompañaras a recoger las cosas del campamento y ahora no podemos salir de aquí.

–Oh, por favor, no seas tonto... –lo regañó ella soy mayorcita y sé cuidar de mí misma. No eres el rey del mundo; no tienes que responsabilizarte de todo el mundo. Además, sólo estamos a unos kilómetros del rancho, no en una isla desierta.

Edward la miró de un modo raro, y Bella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata con aquello del «rey del mundo», pero le había salido solo.

–En fin, al menos tenemos el teléfono móvil para pedir ayuda –dijo él abriendo la guantera para sacarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo tomó y miró la pantalla empezó a reírse. Aunque no sabía qué tenía tanta gracia a Bella se le contagió su risa.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que está fuera de cobertura –contestó él, y de nuevo los dos prorrumpieron en risas.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Bella miró a Edward y le preguntó:

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿volvemos a pie?

–No creo que sea una buena idea –contestó él– no estaríamos ni a mitad de camino cuando empezase a anochecer.

–¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Buscar algún sitio donde refugiarnos hasta que se haga de día?

–¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?

–No, me temo que no.

La idea de pasar la noche a solas con Edward en el bosque la hizo sentirse a la vez nerviosa y excitada.

–Podríamos atar la lona entre varios árboles para protegernos de la lluvia –le dijo él–, y tenemos nubes de azúcar, así que no nos moriremos de hambre –añadió con humor.

Bella se echó a reír.

–¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Edward ató las tiras de la lona entre varios árboles, como había dicho, formando una especie de tienda, se llevaron allí las cosas que habían recuperado del campamento, y con las manos apartaron las hojas que alfombraban el suelo. Debajo de ellas la tierra sólo estaba algo húmeda.

–¿Crees que ahí habrá algo de ropa? –le preguntó Bella, señalando una mochila que habían recogido en el campamento.

Los vaqueros y la camisa le pesaban una tonelada por el agua y los tenía pegados a la piel.

Edward la abrió y sacó una chaqueta y unos pantalones de camuflaje.

–La persona de quien sea esto debió de pensar que íbamos de caza –comentó riéndose.

–Bueno, a nosotros nos vendrán bien –dijo Bella –. ¿Hay alguna cosa más?

–Un poncho–chubasquero, una caja de tiritas, una barra de chocolate... –enumeró Edward–. Oh, y una manta –añadió sacándola y desdoblándola–. No es muy grande, pero menos es nada.

–Bueno, yo podría ponerme el poncho y tú la chaqueta y los pantalones.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

–No puedo negar que me encantaría verte vestida sólo con esto... –respondió, sacando el poncho, que resultó ser transparente–, pero...

Bella se notó enrojecer.

–Em... no, mejor no.

–Ponte tú la chaqueta y los pantalones –le dijo Edward–. Estás empapada.

–Pues igual que tú –replicó ella–. Póntelos tú.

Edward era un príncipe, un futuro rey; no podía dejar que pillara una pulmonía.

–Hagamos un trato –propuso él–. Tú te pones la chaqueta y yo me quedo con los pantalones.

Sin embargo, no esperó a que Bella le diera una respuesta. Antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo echó la chaqueta sobre su regazo y salió fuera.

–Avísame cuando ya te hayas cambiado.

Bella se quitó toda la ropa pero decidió dejarse puestas las braguitas aunque estuvieran húmedas. La chaqueta le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con lo cual era un atuendo mucho más decente que aquel biquini rojo que había comprado convencida por Jessica, pero por alguna razón también resultaba más sugerente, y eso la incomodaba un poco.

–Ya estoy visible –le dijo a Edward–. Bueno, más o menos...

Edward se agachó para entrar en la improvisada tienda de campaña. Cuando la miró se quedó boquiabierto.

–Dios, de verdad que tienes las piernas más increíbles que he visto nunca.

Sujetando los faldones de la chaqueta como si temiera que una ráfaga de viento fuera a levantársela, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, ya, seguro. Anda, deja de mirarme y quítate esa ropa o pillarás un resfriado.

Se dio la vuelta para que Edward pudiera cambiarse, pero cuando oyó el ruido de una cremallera bajando casi dio un respingo. «Por amor de Dios, Bella, es una cremallera, no un machete», se dijo.

Edward carraspeó, y Bella se preguntó si estaría pensando las mismas cosas que estaba pensando ella.

–Listo –dijo.

Bella se volvió. De quienquiera que fuesen aquella chaqueta y el pantalón era bastante más bajo que Edward y también más grueso. El bajo de los pantalones le quedaba por encima del tobillo y para que no se le cayesen estaba sosteniéndolos con una mano.

Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo y Bella no pudo evitar prorrumpir en risitas.

–Me parece que necesitas un cinturón –le dijo.

–Con un trozo de cuerda me conformaría.

Bella miró en derredor.

–Hmmm... Me temo que cuerda no tenemos, pero podemos cortar una de las asas de la mochila y puedes atarla entre las dos trabillas de delante para que el pantalón se sujete.

–Una chica guapa y con recursos... ¿qué más puede desear un hombre? –dijo Edward.

Mientras seguía su sugerencia, Bella tomó la manta y se la puso sobre los hombros, resistiendo un repentino impulso de acariciarle la espalda.

No habría sido muy buena idea, se dijo. Estaban a solas y medio desnudos. Sería mejor no empezar algo que quizá después no se sentiría preparada para terminar.

Edward se volvió y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza. Habría querido decirle que lo amaba, pero en vez de eso lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió para mirar fuera.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ya con menos fuerza.

–Ven, Bella –la llamó Edward, que se había tendido en el suelo–. Compartiremos la manta. Si te quedas ahí te congelarás.

Bella se tumbó a su lado, de espaldas a él, y después de haberlos tapado a los dos lo mejor que pudo con la manta, Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. De pronto, sin embargo, lo levantó para señalar fuera, al cielo, y murmuró junto a su oído «mira: el arco iris», haciéndola estremecerse.

Bella nunca había visto un arco iris de colores tan vívidos.

–Es... precioso... –murmuró.

–Um–hm... ya lo creo que eres preciosa –susurró Edward besándola en el cuello.

Bella no creía que lo fuera, pero Edward casi conseguía hacer que lo creyera. La hacía sentirse deseable, femenina. Y curiosamente hacía ya días que no había tropezado con nada ni había provocado ningún desastre.

–Me refería al arco iris, bobo. ¿No te parece bonito?

–0h, el arco iris –dijo él alzando el rostro–. Creo que en los cuentos ingleses para niños se dice que al final del arco iris hay una vasija llena de monedas de oro, ¿no?

–Sí, es verdad –contestó ella riendo suavemente.

–¿Te gustaría que fuera cierto, que pudieras seguir el arco iris y llegar a ese lugar donde hay una vasija con monedas de oro?

Bella se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza. Ni todo el oro del mundo podría conseguir hacer realidad su sueño de poder estar siempre a su lado.

–La verdad es que el dinero nunca me ha importado demasiado –dijo.

–¿No? ¿Qué te gustaría tener entonces si pudieras pedir cualquier cosa?

«Pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado», pensó para sus adentros. Sin embargo no podía decirle eso, así que alzó el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

–Si es eso lo que quieres, estaré encantado de complacerte –le dijo él con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Y eso fue lo que hizo; la besó con ternura, y se quedaron allí tumbados, abrazados el uno al otro mientras empezaba a atardecer.

–¿Puedo contarte algo... algo que no le he contado a nadie? –le preguntó de pronto Edward.

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza. ¿Significaría aquello que finalmente confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para revelarle su verdadera identidad?

Y si le revelase su identidad... ¿significaría eso que sentía algo por ella? ¿Podía la confianza ser amor?

–Pues claro.

Edward suspiró y la atrajo más hacia sí, apoyando la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza.

–El día en que mi hermano murió... –comenzó Edward. Sin embargo la voz se le quebró y no fue capaz de acabar la frase.

Bella puso una mano en su pecho para reconfortarlo. No iba a revelarle su identidad; se trataba de otra cosa. No podía negar que se había sentido algo decepcionada, pero aliviar el dolor de Edward era lo más importante en ese momento.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Estábamos en una estación de esquí, durante unas vacaciones... lo estábamos pasando tan bien... Yo ese día estrenaba una chaqueta de esquí que acababa de comprarme, y Jasper me volcó encima de ella un termo de chocolate. Fue sin querer, claro, pero se alejó esquiando, riéndose de mi indignación, y yo lo perseguí –en sus labios se dibujó la más leve de las sonrisas–. Éramos tan competitivos... –sacudió la cabeza–. No, éramos no: yo era el competitivo.

Bella creyó comprender.

–Crees que tienes la culpa de que él perdiera la vida...

Como si no la hubiera oído, Edward continuó.

–Bajamos esquiando por la montaña a mucha velocidad. Jasper me llevaba la delantera. Por una vez en su vida era él quien estaba ganando –dijo con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos–. Lo recuerdo con tanta claridad como si hubiera ocurrido ayer... Sus esquíes rojos sobre la nieve blanca, su risa triunfal justo antes de sumirse en el silencio...

–Oh, Edward... –murmuró Bella apretándole la cintura y apoyando la mejilla en su pecho.

Se sentía tan mal por él...

–Había un saliente oculto por la nieve, un abismo blanco... Bajé a toda prisa tras él y me fracturé un tobillo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; lo había perdido. Se estrelló contra las rocas.

–Dios –murmuró Bella alzando el rostro, con el corazón encogido–. ¿Y cómo conseguiste ayuda? ¿Alguien mandó un equipo de rescate en vuestra búsqueda?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Bajé la montaña esquiando.

–¿Con un tobillo roto?

–Mi hermano había muerto, Bella –respondió él quedamente.

La joven escrutó su rostro en silencio.

–No fue culpa tuya.

–Jasper no era tan buen esquiador como yo; debí decirle que se detuviera.

–No fue más que un accidente –le insistió Bella–, un trágico accidente que no se pudo evitar.

Edward permaneció callado un rato antes de volver a hablar.

–Durante varias semanas circularon rumores de que de algún modo yo había provocado aquel accidente para arrebatarle a mi hermano los derechos que le correspondían como primogénito.

Bella emitió un gemido ahogado.

–Qué horrible... y qué injusto – murmuró–. Algún día esas personas que dudaron de ti se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban, estoy segura. Verán al hombre maravilloso que yo veo en ti; al hombre que eres.

Edward la tomó por la barbilla.

–Y tú eres demasiado buena conmigo, Bella.

La besó de un modo tan dulce, tan tierno, que la joven sintió que se le hacía un nudo de la emoción en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera gente en su país que no viera lo mucho que valía?

Poco a poco el beso pasó a ser algo más que mera gratitud, y Bella supo que Edward la deseaba. Quizá no la amase como ella lo amaba a él, pero preferiría tener una noche que recordar a no tener nada.

–Edward –le susurró, despegando sus labios de los de él.

–¿H mm?

Bella lo miró a los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

–Hay... hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que...

El pulgar de Edward, que había estado trazando sensuales círculos en la base de su cuello, se detuvo.

–¿De qué se trata?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Bella tragó saliva.

–Te quiero.

–Lo sé, _chérie _–le susurró él–, lo sé. Y es algo que me hace muy feliz... pero a la vez muy desdichado.

No era que Bella hubiera esperado que se pusiese a dar saltos de alegría, pero tampoco había esperado ver aquella tristeza en sus ojos.

–¿Porqué?

–Mi vida es complicada, Bella, aunque eso es algo que por desgracia no puedo explicarte –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla–. Sólo puedo decirte que no quiero hacerte daño.

Si otro hombre le hubiera dicho esas palabras Bella habría sabido que estaba diciéndole con el mayor tacto posible que no quería nada con ella, pero sabía cuál era el dilema de Edward, las responsabilidades y obligaciones que pesaban sobre él. Sabía que ella no encajaba en su mundo, que nunca encajaría.

–Pero no es sólo por eso –añadió Edward–. Hay otro motivo...

Bella advirtió la vacilación en su voz y supo que se trataba de malas noticias.

–Pronto me marcharé... –le dijo Edward–, mucho antes de lo que había previsto.

Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De modo que así era como terminaría aquello: una noche o ninguna. Y sólo ella podría decidir.

–¿Y por qué así, de repente? –inquirió–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–Me temo que sí –contestó Edward incorporándose sobre un codo.

En la penumbra vio que sus ojos estaban mirándola muy serios, como pidiéndole que intentase comprender.

Bella le tocó el brazo y le dijo suavemente: –Cuéntamelo, Edward; sabes que puedes contármelo. Edward inspiró profundamente y exhaló un pesado suspiro.

–El negocio de mi familia es particularmente delicado. El presidente de la compañía debe tener el respeto y la confianza de los demás... y yo ya tengo la muerte de Jasper como una marca en mi contra.

Incluso en esos momentos seguía ocultando la verdad tras esa metáfora de la compañía, se dijo Bella algo decepcionada.

–Me parece que no te sigo.

–Hay alguien que está intentando desacreditarme, demostrar que no soy digno de hacerme cargo de la compañía.

Bella se incorporó como un resorte.

–Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Y qué pueden decir en tu contra?

Edward la hizo tumbarse de nuevo y le acarició el cabello.

–Mi padre me ha enviado una serie de fotografías que han salido en las revistas... fotografías en las que aparezco en situaciones comprometedoras. Con mujeres medio desnudas, bebiendo... Son montajes hechos a partir de fotografías aparentemente recientes.

–¿Fotografías recientes? Pero ¿cómo...?

Antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta comprendió con espanto cómo era posible. De pronto todos los momentos en que había advertido algo extraño en el comportamiento del conde volvieron a su mente.

–Oh. Edward, lo siento tanto... –murmuró tomando su rostro entre ambas manos.

Tenía que arreglar aquello; tenía que hallar el modo de pararle los pies a Aro.

–Esa persona no se saldrá con la suya, ya lo verás –le dijo–. Sucederás a tu padre en el cargo y serás el mejor presidente que haya tenido nunca la compañía.

Edward la besó en la frente.

–No, no se saldrá con la suya porque yo no lo permitiré; es mi deber salvaguardar el futuro de la empresa y lo haré. Gracias, Bella... por abrirme los ojos, por hacerme comprender tantas cosas que hasta ahora no había comprendido. Siempre te estaré agradecido.

No, jamás le estaría agradecido. Muy pronto Edward descubriría que era ella quien lo había traicionado; muy pronto vería sus palabras de amor como burdas mentiras... el hombre al que amaba la odiaría.

Sintiendo que se le partía el corazón sólo de pensarlo, Bella se dio la vuelta y apoyó la mejilla contra la tierra, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en silencio.

* * *

**Hola Chicas!! **

**Quisiera agradecerles enormemente los Rws, Alerts y Fvs que he recibido... Muchisimas gracias ;)**

**estoy triste!! solamente queda 1 capitulo y un epilogo, para que termine esta historia.**

**xfa dejen Reviews =)**

**y no se les olvide pasar a mi otra historia, se llama seducción programada.**


	10. Chapter 10

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de una novela de Harlequin_

* * *

Bella estaba furiosa, y cuando regresaron al rancho a la mañana siguiente y subió a su habitación estaba decidida a ajustarle las cuentas al onde Aro.

Se moría por darse una ducha y comer algo, pero se negó ambas cosas. Tenía que reparar los daños que había causado.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciese conseguiría poner al conde contra las cuerdas. Un tipo tan rastrero como él sin duda tenía que estar metido en unos cuantos asuntos turbios. Estaba decidida a destaparlos todos y a dárselos a conocer al mundo. Ya era tarde para deshacer sus errores, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de evitar que aquel villano siguiera haciendo daño a Edward. Procedería con mucho cuidado y conseguiría poner fin a aquellas especulaciones que estaban manchando su reputación.

Tomó el teléfono, pidió a la recepcionista que quería hacer una llamada al extranjero, y minutos después había dejado de trabajar para Aro con la excusa de que Edward había abandonado el rancho y no sabía adónde había ido. El conde lógicamente se había enfadado muchísimo, y le había exigido que volviera a seguirle la pista, pero Bella se había negado.

Luego, inmensamente aliviada de no tener ya nada que ver con aquel miserable que tanto daño le había hecho al hombre al que amaba, se puso a repasar todas las fotografías y toda la documentación de las últimas dos semanas y metió todo lo que consideró oportuno en un sobre para enviarlo por correo urgente. El rey Carlisle tenía que ver los originales de aquellas fotografías que habían sido alteradas, y leer los informes que había escrito sobre las actividades de Edward antes de aceptar como ciertas las mentiras del conde.

Rogando por que su plan funcionara hizo varias llamadas más intentando no pensar demasiado en todo el dinero que aquello le estaba costando y le iba a costar. El conde le había prometido una cantidad muy generosa, pero hasta la fecha no había visto ni un centavo.

Por la tarde Bella estaba dando los últimos toques a su plan cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Al oír la voz de Edward se apresuró a echar su bata sobre los papeles que tenía encima de la cama y fue a abrir.

–He venido para «escoltarte» hasta el comedor –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hacía horas del desayuno y Bella no había tomado más que un par de sándwiches para almorzar, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo.

–Gracias, pero creo que no voy a cenar. Estoy algo cansada.

–Podría subirte algo –propuso él –; podríamos cenar los dos aquí, en tu habitación.

Bella negó con la cabeza, deseando que se fuera antes de que no pudiese aguantar más y se lo confesase todo.

–Te lo agradezco, Edward, de verdad, pero no. Una sombra de decepción cruzó por su rostro.

–¿He hecho o dicho algo que...?

–No, por supuesto que no –se apresuró a decir ella –. Pero te irás pronto, como me dijiste ayer, y creo que es mejor que empiece a hacerme a la idea, a acostumbrarme a no tenerte a mi lado.

Ése no era el verdadero motivo, pero al menos no era una mentira.

Edward le acarició el rostro y Bella se sintió estremecer por dentro.

–Como quieras – murmuró. Te dejo entonces para que puedas descansar.

Sin embargo, iba a salir ya por la puerta cuando se volvió.

–Emmett y Alice han organizado un baile para mañana por la noche –le dijo–. ¿Asistirás?

Para borrar la preocupación de su rostro Bella sonrió y le dijo con fingida alegría:

–Oh, sí, claro que iré. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

En aquel momento habría accedido a cualquier cosa con tal de que la dejara a solas. Sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, de echarse a llorar, y todavía tenía que ir a la ciudad a enviar aquel sobre a su padre, el rey Carlisle de Montavia.

El sábado por la tarde Bella estaba sentada en el silloncito junto a la ventana de su habitación, envuelta en un albornoz y con la cara cubierta por una mascarilla, mientras Jessica, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, le pintaba las uñas de los pies.

–No sé cómo he dejado que me convencieras para hacerme esto –le dijo a la adolescente.

–Pues luego te pintaré las uñas de las manos y te depilaré las cejas –respondió Jessica sin levantar la vista.

Bella se echó hacia atrás.

–¿Depilarme las cejas...? ¡Ni de broma!

–Estate quieta. Acabo de pintarte la planta del pie de rojo pasión.

Desde que Edward le preguntara si iba a ir al baile que se celebraba esa noche en el rancho, Bella había estado hecha un manojo de nervios. No había tenido intención de volver a verlo hasta que no hubiera hallado la manera de acorralar al conde Aro y reparar el daño que había hecho, pero Edward se marchaba el lunes por la mañana y le había dicho que iría.

Señalándose la cara, le preguntó a Jessica:

–¿Cuándo voy a poder quitarme esta...?

El teléfono la interrumpió, pero Jessica se levantó y apuntando el pincelito de la laca de uñas hacia ella le dijo:

–No te muevas; yo te daré el teléfono. Como si pudiera a moverse con bolas de algodón entre los dedos de los pies y aquella cosa pegajosa en la cara, se dijo Bella. Jessica le tendió el aparato y ella lo tomó.

_¿Diga? –¿Bella?

De pronto el corazón quería salírsele por la boca.

¡Oh, no!

–¿Ben?

–Sí, soy Ben. He estado recibiendo unas llamadas muy raras estos últimos dos días –le dijo visiblemente irritado–. Me ha llevado un poco de tiempo entender de qué se trataba, pero ahora ya lo veo todo claro. Por alguna estúpida razón has estado haciendo pasar mi agencia por tuya.

–¿No vas a dejar que te lo explique? –inquirió Bella contrayendo el rostro y mirando de reojo a Jessica, que fingía no estar escuchando.

–¿Explicarme qué? Soy detective –le espetó Ben. A juzgar por el tono de ira apenas controlada de su voz Bella supo que estaba en un buen lío–. No necesito tus explicaciones... sobre todo cuando el jefe de la Casa Real de Montavia ha amenazado con demandarnos por tu incompetencia.

Bella trató de interrumpirlo, de decirle que el conde Aro estaba molesto porque se había negado a seguir trabajando para él, pero Ben estaba furioso y siguió hablando.

–Si no fueras mí cuñada ya habría hecho que te arrestaran –masculló–. En vez de eso te diré simplemente que... ¡estás despedida! Esta vez ni siquiera Ángela puede salvarte el trasero. Se acabó, Bella, no volveré a darte ni un solo caso. Nunca estuviste hecha para este trabajo.

A Bella le sudaban las manos y por dentro estaba temblando, pero cuando habló su voz sonó sorprendentemente calmada:

–¿Sabes qué, Ben? Me da igual. Aro es un traidor; lo que ha estado haciendo es intentar tratar de dañar la imagen de quien creía que podía confiar en él. Al negarme a seguir trabajando para él le corte las alas y por eso está que se sube por las paredes. Si vas a despedirme por eso, adelante. No habría podido seguir viviendo sabiendo que estaba haciéndole daño a alguien que me importa.

–Estás despedida, Bella; vete haciendo a la idea –repitió Ben.

Y antes de que la joven pudiera decir otra palabra en su defensa cortó la comunicación.

Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono inalámbrico un rato antes de entregárselo a Jessica.

La chica le puso el tapón al botecito de la laca de uñas y tomó el aparato.

–No sé con quién hablabas, pero por tu cara yo diría que no ha ido muy bien.

Bella bajó la vista a las uñas de sus pies y admiró el trabajo de la adolescente. Curiosamente, a pesar de la humillación de haber sido despedida y de que aún le sudaban las manos, se sentía bastante bien. Era absurdo, pero sí, se sentía bien. Su carrera estaba acabada y su hermana probablemente querría matarla, pero se sentía maravillosamente liberada.

Le habría gustado haber podido demostrarle a Ben que sabía hacer su trabajo, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era arreglar las cosas, reparar el daño que había hecho.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no dejaría que Aro volviera a hacerle daño a Edward; eso era mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo.

Sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada, extendió una mano hacia Jessica.

–Procede, por favor –le dijo. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios y añadió–: Y luego ve a por las pinzas.

Edward se miró en el espejo y se puso derecha la corbata. Aquélla sería la última noche que pasaría con Bella y estaba tan nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita. Bella había estado evitándolo todo el día y comprendía sus motivos, pero la había echado de menos; muchísimo. Había echado de menos su alegre risa, su conversación, sus ocurrencias... pero sobre todo había echado de menos poder abrazarla y besarla.

¿Cómo podría decirle adiós a aquella maravillosa mujer que tanto había hecho por él? Bella lo había hecho darse cuenta de cuánto amaba su país, de que quería ser rey para servir a sus gentes; le había hecho comprender que no había sido responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Le había robado el corazón con su sencillez y su bondad.

Una mujer como ella se merecía mucho más que un baile de despedida, se dijo, y una vez más se descubrió pensando en invitarla a visitar Montavia cuando hubiera desmentido esos falsos rumores que circulaban sobre él y las cosas se hubieran calmado.

¿Querría Bella ir si la invitara?, ¿o se enfadaría porque le hubiese ocultado su verdadera identidad todo ese tiempo?

Desde la muerte de Jasper se había acostumbrado a no compartir sus preocupaciones con nadie, a llevar su carga solo, pero esa noche ansiaba hablar con su padre, recibir sus sabios consejos.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión se sentó en la cama, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número privado del despacho de su padre en palacio.

–Edward, estaba a punto de llamarte –le dijo el rey cuando contestó a la llamada.

Algo en su tono de voz puso a Edward sobre aviso.

–¿Han surgido más problemas? –inquirió.

–Los problemas son los mismos –respondió su padre–, sólo que han tomado un cariz mucho más preocupante. Debo pedirte que regreses de inmediato.

–Tenía previsto volver el lunes.

–No, no, tienes que regresar de inmediato para que podamos ayudarte. Ya te he enviado un avión privado.

–Padre, no entiendo nada: ¿qué...?

El rey exhaló un suspiro cansado.

–Aro estaba tan preocupado por ti que contrató a alguien de una agencia de detectives para que te vigilara, y aunque me resulte doloroso aceptar la verdad, las fotografías y los informes que me ha enseñado no dejan lugar a dudas. Debes dejar que te ayudemos, Edward. Tienes un problema y necesitas ayuda.

Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Aro había contratado a un detective?, ¿alguien le había estado haciendo fotos allí, en el rancho?

–Padre, te juro que no sé de qué me hablas. Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero cuando vuelva llegaré al fondo de este asunto, y esa persona que ha estado difundiendo mentiras sobre mí sí que lo tendrá –le dijo–. Dime, ¿qué clase de problema se supone que tengo?

–Los informes que esa agencia le ha remitido a Aro dice que tienes problemas con la bebida y que te has estado comportando de un modo muy poco decoroso para alguien de tu rango. Hay fotos tuyas con mujeres ligeras de ropa y... Mira, Edward, Aro me ha hablado de un centro médico en Zurich donde podrían ayudarte...

¿Un centro médico? Aquello era una locura.

–Padre, esos informes no son más que una sarta de mentiras y esas fotografías tienen que ser montajes.

–Querría creerte, hijo, pero... ¿por qué motivo le remitiría informes falsos esa agencia a Aro?

–No lo sé, pero te aseguro que tengo intención de averiguarlo –respondió Edward–. ¿Te dijo el conde el nombre de ese detective?

Edward escuchó un ruido de papeles al otro lado de la línea.

–Ah, aquí está... –murmuró su padre–. Es una agencia de Dallas, Texas. Se llama Investigaciones Wright, y el nombre de esa persona es... Isabella Swan.

Bella supo que algo iba mal en el mismo instante en que Edward entró en el salón. De pie junto a Alice, que se había deshecho en alabanzas sobre su vestido y lo bien maquillada que iba, observó la tirantez con que saludaba al matrimonio Stanley, que estaba junto a la puerta.

Luego paseó la mirada por el salón, la vio, y se dirigió hacia ella abriéndose paso entre los demás huéspedes y empleados del rancho.

Por la expresión en su rostro a Bella no le quedó duda alguna de que lo sabía, y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Habría querido salir corriendo, pero se quedó allí de pie, esperando lo inevitable, lo que se merecía después de lo que había hecho.

–Baila conmigo– le dijo Edward en un tono tan gélido como la mirada en sus ojos verdes.

A Bella el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, y el modo en que le tenía asida la cintura le recordó a la manera en que había sostenido el periódico aquel día que se conocieron antes de tirarlo a la papelera... como si hasta tocarla le repugnara.

Sus labios, tan prontos a la sonrisa, formaban una línea apretada en su rostro, y tenía la mandíbula contraída.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Creo que tú puedes responder esa pregunta mucho mejor que yo.

Sí, lo sabía; lo sabía y la odiaba por lo que había hecho.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. Quería contártelo, pero antes tenía que...

–¿Antes tenías qué, Bella? –la cortó él–. ¿Tenías que cobrar tu cheque? ¿Tenías que destruir mi reputación por completo? Hasta mi padre ha empezado a creer las mentiras que has escrito sobre mí.

–Mis informes no decían más que la pura verdad –replicó ella–. Ha sido el conde Aro quien...

Las manos de Edward le apretaron la cintura.

–¿Hasta dónde habrías llegado con esto? –la interrumpió de nuevo sin escucharla–. ¿Habrías sido capaz de hacer fotos de nosotros haciendo el amor para luego venderlas al mejor postor?

Mortificada de que Edward pudiera creerla capaz de algo así, Bella trató de apartarse de él, pero Edward la retuvo, e hizo que siguiera girando con él como si no pasara nada.

–Aún no te conocía bien cuando empecé a trabajar para el conde –le dijo Bella–. Aún no me había enamorado de ti –murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas, desesperada por que Edward comprendiese.

Durante una fracción de segundo la expresión del rostro de Edward se suavizó, y Bella pudo ver el espantoso dolor que se ocultaba tras su ira.

Edward levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla, pero se detuvo y la dejó caer antes de quitar la otra de su cintura y apartarse de ella. Se quedó mirándola un momento, y luego se giró sobre los talones y se alejó.

Bella se quedó allí de pie con el corazón hecho añicos. Habría querido correr tras él, ponerse de rodillas y suplicar su perdón, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. El era un príncipe, un futuro rey, y aunque no lo hubiese traicionado como había hecho, igualmente habría salido de su vida.

Sus mejillas ardían y los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que todavía estaba intentando contener. Por unos instantes se había sentido como una princesa de un cuento de hadas, pero el reloj había anunciado la llegada de la medianoche y la carroza se había convertido de nuevo en calabaza, los caballos en ratones, y ella en Cenicienta.

Edward se agarró a la barandilla del porche e inspiró profundamente en un intento por calmar las revueltas emociones que agitaban su alma. Estaba temblando por dentro. No había sentido un dolor semejante al que estaba sintiendo desde el día en que había muerto su hermano Jasper. Debería estar furioso, pero únicamente sentía un dolor lacerante en el pecho por saber que la mujer a la que amaba lo había traicionado.

Un ruido de pasos detrás de él le dijo que alguien se acercaba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se trataba de Emmett, que se detuvo a su lado, pero no alzó la vista.

–¿Va todo bien?

Edward dejó escapar una risa amarga. –No, nada va bien. –¿Quieres hablar de ello? Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Hay un avión privado en camino; viene a recogerme para llevarme de regreso a Montavia –le dijo–. Me iré por la mañana.

–¿Es eso lo que estabas diciéndole a Bella? –No.

–Entonces... ¿por qué está llorando?

Edward giró la cabeza hacia él y frunció el entrecejo. –¿Llorando'?; ¿estás seguro?

–Pues claro que estoy seguro. Detesto ver a una mujer llorar. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, partirle el corazón?

–No, me lo ha partido ella a mí –contestó Edward quedamente.

Sabía que en Emmett sí podía confiar y se lo contó todo.

–A ver si lo he entendido... –dijo Emmett cuando hubo acabado de hablar–. Bella no te dijo que era detective... pero tú tampoco le habías dicho que eres un príncipe.

–¿Y qué más da eso?; ella ya lo sabía.

–Esa no es la cuestión –dijo su amigo–; la cuestión es que no has sido más honrado con ella de lo que ella lo ha sido contigo.

–Yo tenía una razón válida para no revelarle mi identidad– replicó Edward irritado.

Sin embargo luego se quedó callado, pensativo. ¿De verdad habían sido válidos sus motivos para no haberse sincerado con ella? La verdad era que mucho después de que hubiera empezado a confiar en ella, de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella, había seguido manteniendo su identidad en secreto.

De pronto, por encima de la música de la fiesta se oyó el ruido de un motor, y al poco rato las luces de un coche que se detuvo frente a la casa los deslumbró. Los dos se pusieron la mano a modo de visera para ver de quién se trataba.

Del vehículo se bajó una mujer alta, y bien vestida que se acercó a ellos.

–Estoy buscando a mi hermana, Isabella Swan –les dijo.

–Ángela «la Maravillosa»... –murmuró Edward sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

La mujer giró el rostro hacia él.

–Debe de conocer usted a mi hermana –dijo.

–Sí, la conozco.

La mujer le tendió una elegante mano.

–Soy Ángela Wright. ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar a Bella?

–¿Wright? –repitió Edward poniéndose tenso–. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Investigaciones Wright, la agencia para la que Bella trabaja? –inquirió. La agencia que tantos problemas le había causado...

–Trabajaba– matizó Angela–. Por eso estoy aquí; para asegurarme de que está bien.

–¿Trabajaba? ¿Qué quiere decir?

La hermosa Ángela lo miró con frialdad.

–Mire, no quiero ser grosera pero aunque conozca a mi hermana yo no lo conozco y no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación. Y ahora si no le importa, ya que parece que no va a decirme dónde está, la buscaré yo misma –dijo subiendo las escaleras del porche.

Edward se interpuso en su camino.

–Espere, por favor. Este caballero es Emmett Hale, el dueño de este rancho, y yo soy Edward Cullen, y sí, soy amigo de Bella.

Ángela se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que usted es el príncipe de incógnito, el que le ha causado tantos problemas a mi pobre hermana...

–Perdón, ¿cómo dice? Es su hermana quien me ha causado un sinfín de problemas a mí y un escándalo en mi país.

–Deje que le diga algo, señor príncipe –masculló Ángela apuntándolo con un dedo–: Me ha llevado mi tiempo descubrir qué se traía mi hermana entre manos, pero algo he aprendido en todos estos años del oficio de detective estando casada con uno. Bella descubrió que un hombre de su confianza, un tal Aro, ha estado alterando los informes y las fotografías que le enviaba y que luego se los entregaba a la prensa para desacreditarlo. Cuando se negó a seguir trabajando para él se puso furioso. Llamó a mi marido para quejarse de ella con más mentiras y ha conseguido que la despida.

Edward dio un paso atrás. ¿Podría ser cierto aquello?, ¿podría ser Aro el verdadero culpable?

–¿Bella ha perdido su empleo?

–Sí, y ha sido por protegerlo a usted, por intentar arreglar las cosas y hacer lo correcto. Ha estado matándose a trabajar estos últimos días, intentando descubrir por qué ese hombre quiere desacreditarlo. Y todos los gastos han salido de su propio bolsillo; su pomposo conde le prometió mucho dinero, pero no le ha pagado ni un solo centavo.

De pronto todo tenía sentido: los constantes intentos de Aro por minar su confianza en sí mismo y en sus decisiones, su furia cuando había desaparecido, escapando de su influencia... No sabía qué podía tener contra él, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

–Oh, Bella.. qué injusto he sido con ella –murmuró.

Bella había sido víctima de las maquinaciones del conde tanto como lo había sido él.

Una de las fuertes manos de Emmett se posó en su hombro.

–Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con ella –le dijo–, aclarar todo este asunto antes de que te marches.

–Sí, debo hacerlo –respondió él–. ¿Le importaría que hablase yo primero con ella? –le preguntó a Angela–. Le diré que está usted aquí.

Angela lo miró con los labios fruncidos.

–Mi hermana está enamorada de usted, ¿no es verdad?

Aquellas palabras fueron como música celestial para los oídos de Edward. Eso espero.

Angela esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Muy bien, señor príncipe. Le daré quince minutos... y más le vale hacer lo correcto, porque si no...

Los farolillos que bordeaban el jardín en la parte trasera de la casa apenas lo iluminaban, y Bella estaba sentada en la penumbra, en un banco de madera que había bajo un roble enorme, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Había salido corriendo del salón de baile y por el camino había perdido una de sus bonitas sandalias, pero tampoco le importaba. Había sido una tonta gastándose el dinero en unos zapatos como aquéllos. Era una mujer sin el menor atractivo y eso no se podía comprar, se dijo enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Al hacerlo se llevó lo poco que quedaba del maquillaje que tan cuidadosamente le había aplicado Jessica, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

–Bella...

¿Estaba soñando o le había parecido oír la voz de Edward?

–Bella, mi amor...

Alzó el rostro en la dirección de la que venía la voz y lo vio aproximándose a ella. Bella se irguió sollozando y con el corazón latiéndole como un loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Edward se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

–Te debo una disculpa–le dijo en un tono quedo.

–No–replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza–. Yo no he sido sincera contigo.

–Es verdad, pero tampoco yo lo he sido.

–Tú tenías razones para ocultarme tu identidad –le dijo ella–. Aunque seas un príncipe tienes tanto derecho como cualquiera a pasar unos días tranquilo. Pero no pretendía hacerte daño –añadió mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta–; te prometo que no.

Edward se giró un poco más hacia ella.

–Ha venido tu hermana.

–¿Angela está aquí? Oh, Dios, seguro que quiere matarme.

–Muy al contrario –replicó él con una sonrisa me matará a mí si no hago lo correcto. Me ha contado lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días; lo mucho que te estás esforzando por arreglar las cosas.

–Eso era lo que quería explicarte antes, Edward –le dijo Bella–. El conde Aro está tratando de desacreditarte, y aunque el marido de mi hermana no vuelva a admitirme nunca en la agencia te juro que averiguaré por qué; lo detendré. Tú eres el heredero legítimo al trono; la gente de tu país te necesita como rey.

–Lo sé –murmuró él–. Ahora lo sé gracias a ti. Y puedo asegurarte que con tu ayuda conseguiremos que todo esto se aclare.

–¿Con mi ayuda?, ¿,quieres decir que me dejarás trabajar para ti? –inquirió ella esperanzada.

Soñar con su amor era un imposible, pero se sentiría dichosa si pudiese al menos reparar sus errores.

–No, Bella, jamás permitiría que trabajaras para mí.

Bella bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, y sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

–Entonces deja al menos que te recomiende a alguien –murmuró–. Mi cuñado es un buen detective y...

Edward la tomó por la barbilla para hacer que alzara el rostro y le impuso silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Shhh... No hablemos más de trabajo, ni de culpas, Bella–le dijo.

A la joven le pareció ver en sus ojos, verdes como la esmeralda, algo que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

–Esta noche he estado a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida –murmuró Edward.

Tomó su mano, y cuando se la llevó a los labios para besar cada uno de sus nudillos aquel gesto tan tierno hizo que nuevas lágrimas afloraran a los ojos de Bella.

–He estado a punto de perder para siempre a la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Te amo, Bella, y quiero que vengas conmigo a Montavia, que seas mi reina.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un pánico repentino se apoderara de Bella.

–¿Cómo? Espera, espera un momento. Edward–le dijo nerviosa–. ¿Yo? ¿reina? No, no, es imposible. Tu gente nunca aceptaría tener por reina a alguien como yo.

–¿Qué bobadas estás diciendo, Bella? –le reprochó él rodeándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí–. Si eso fuera así serían unos estúpidos y yo no querría ser su rey. Tú eres hermosa, Bella, y también bondadosa, inteligente, y divertida... Me gusta todo de ti.

Bella sollozó un poco, conmovida.

–¿Incluso que vaya por ahí tropezándome con todo?

–Cuando haces eso me gustas más aún –contestó él riéndose suavemente–. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que si no te tengo a mi lado soy un ser incompleto. Todo hombre, y especialmente un rey, necesita a una mujer fuerte junto a él. Y esa mujer eres tú, Bella; no podría vivir sin ti.

Bella alzó el rostro hacia él.

–Pero... ¿qué dirá tu familia?

–Mi familia y mi patria son importantes para mí, pero deben aceptarme tal y como soy. Las gentes de mi país son sabias, Bella, y estoy seguro de que llegarán a quererte tanto como yo.

De pronto Bella se vio a sí misma a través de los ojos de Edward. La verdad era que había cambiado tanto en esas últimas semanas... Amar a Edward le había dado más confianza en sí misma de la que había tenido nunca. Tal vez nunca sería tan maravillosa como su hermana, pero eso ya no le importaba; era la mujer a la que Edward amaba y con eso le bastaba.

Lo miró, sintiéndose tan feliz que le pareció que el corazón iba a estallarle de dicha, y le dijo:

–Bueno, ¿vas a besarme ya o no? Estoy cansándome de tanto hablar.

Edward se rió.

–No hasta que digas «sí».

Sonriente, Bella tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, y apoyando su frente en la de él le susurró:

–Sí, sí, sí.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y tomó sus labios en un beso cargado de promesas, y luego, murmurando una deliciosa mezcla de inglés y francés, la besó también en las mejillas, en los párpados, en la nariz...

Minutos después seguían los dos abrazados y dentro comenzó a sonar una canción romántica.

–Creo que están tocando nuestra canción– le dijo Edward a Bella.

La joven levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró. Nada le gustaría más que bailar con él, pero tenía un problema. Levantó el pie descalzo y le dijo:

–No puedo; he perdido un zapato.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de él.

–¿Se parecía a éste? –inquirió sacando la otra sandalia de detrás de sí.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

–¿Dónde lo has...?

Para su sorpresa Edward se puso entonces de pie, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tomando su pie descalzo le puso la sandalia.

Luego volvió a levantarse e hizo una ligera reverencia.

–¿Me concedes este baile, amor?

Con el corazón rebosante de felicidad Bella se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y comenzaron a girar por el jardín bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

* * *

**Hola Chicas!!**

**Llegó la hora de decir adios,**

**que triste! este fue el ultimo capitulo y espero que hayan quedado conformes y les haya gustado! **

**como saben... falta el epilogo! asi que pronto lo subiré... y ese será el adios definitivo!**

**Muuuchas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado en tooodos los capitulos, y espero con ansias leer los que dejaran en este para saber sus opiniones.**

**muchisimos besos y abrazos a todas :)**

** y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Nos vemos en el EPILOGO!!**


	11. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Emmett Hale paseó la vista por el enorme salón del Palacio Real de Montavia. Acababa de terminar el banquete de bodas de su Alteza Real el Príncipe Edward Antony Cullen y su radiante novia, la Princesa Isabella, y éstos estaban a punto de salir para recorrer las calles de la capital en un carruaje.

De pie junto a él, a su hermana Alice sólo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltos de felicidad.

–¿Verdad que hacen muy buena pareja? –le dijo– Y Bella parece que hubiera nacido para ser princesa. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

–Cierto; ¿quién lo habría dicho? –asintió él. La transformación de Bella sin duda había sido espectacular–. Y da la impresión de que tiene a todo el país comiendo de su mano.

–Ya lo creo. ¿Viste ese artículo en la prensa esta mañana?

¿Cómo podría no haberlo visto? Le habían llevado el periódico con el desayuno a su habitación, allí en el palacio, y en primera plana una foto de Bella acompañaba un extenso artículo sobre la «encantadora joven estadounidense de agudo ingenio y con una simpática propensión a dejar caer todo a su paso».

El país entero se había rendido a sus pies... y no era de extrañar. Bella se había interesado desde un primer momento por su historia, sus costumbres, y su cultura, había perfeccionado su francés... Pero lo más importante para sus súbditos sin duda era que había demostrado la inocencia de Edward.

Además, cuando se había descubierto que el príncipe había estado en Estados Unidos todo ese tiempo y que allí se había enamorado, la prensa se había sentido cautivada por la romántica historia y habían dejado de publicar cosas negativas sobre él.

–Bella se ha esforzado mucho para que Edward se sienta orgulloso de ella –dijo.

–Es verdad –asintió su hermana–. Gracias a Dios que descubrió a tiempo los planes de ese malvado conde para hacerse con la corona. Si no hubiese sido por su investigación se habría salido con la suya.

La multitud comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a las puertas cristaleras por las que se salía a los jardines. Entre la gente estaban la familia de Bella y también Jessica Stanley, que parecía no creerse todavía que estuviera allí.

–Oh, vamos Emmett, ya se marchan–lo instó su hermana, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco pero no se resistió. Ya habían felicitado a Edward y a Bella y se habían despedido de ellos, deseándoles lo mejor, pero al parecer para su hermana ir a arrojarles pétalos de rosa era algo de vital importancia.

El cabello castaño le caía en cascada a la novia sobre los hombros, su cabeza estaba coronada por una diadema de plata y diamantes con velo, y llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco con una larga cola.

Edward, ataviado con el uniforme de gala, le ofreció su brazo y, mientras descendían la escalinata, sus ojos, llenos de orgullo y amor, no se apartaron de ella ni un momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron junto al carruaje que los esperaba, tirado por seis caballos blancos engalanados para la ocasión, los recién casados se detuvieron y volvieron a despedirse de los invitados, agitando la mano una vez más.

Edward tomó entonces a Bella por la cintura, y para delirio de los presentes la besó apasionadamente en medio de una lluvia de flashes.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas una Bella sonriente se colocó de espaldas a la multitud y lanzó el ramo. Los brazos de docenas de solteras esperanzadas se alzaron para intentar cazarlo... pero fue a caer justo en las manos de Alice.

Alice se puso a saltar y a chillar como una quinceañera, y los flashes de los fotógrafos volvieron a dispararse.

Finalmente, con ayuda del novio la nueva princesa de Montavia subió al elegante carruaje para después subir el también.

–Oh, Emmett... ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa esto? –le dijo Alice a su hermano, casi sin aliento, apretando el ramo contra su pecho.

–Ha sido pura casualidad que te cayera a ti; no creo que haya nada cósmico en eso.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

–No, tonto; significa que se ha restaurado el equilibrio del yin y el yang en nuestro rancho.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada irritada.

–He ganado la apuesta; no vamos a cambiarle el nombre.

–No será necesario, querido hermano –replicó ella–. Esta mañana he hablado con Macy y me ha dicho que el teléfono no ha parado de sonar. Parece que se ha corrido la voz de que fue en nuestro rancho donde surgió el amor entre cierto príncipe y cierta detective. Vendrán solteros de todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar a su media naranja.

En otras circunstancias Emmett habría gruñido y replicado, pero la verdad era que estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados. Se sentía feliz por su amigo y aliviado de saber que no iban a hundirse en la miseria.

–Bueno, supongo que al final los dos hemos ganado la apuesta, ¿no? –le dijo a su hermana.

–Eso parece –contestó ella dándole en el pecho con el ramo y sonriéndole–. Y, quieras admitirlo o no, Emmett... el amor siempre trae cosas buenas.

Entre las despedidas y los vítores de los invitados el carruaje empezó a alejarse. Edward miró a Emmett y le sonrió con los pulgares levantados, al tiempo que le daba las gracias moviendo mudamente los labios.

Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa. Los reveses de la vida lo habían convertido en un cínico, pero en ese momento no podía sino estar de acuerdo con su hermana: el amor siempre traía cosas maravillosas.

**Fin**


End file.
